Lady Heathers Dominion
by Rayleighn
Summary: Catherine receives and accepts a special invitation that will inevitably turn her world upside down. Pairing is Strawberry Tea, F/F Don't like don't read! Complete!
1. The Invitation

**NA1: Thanks to Steph who beta read it, and probably rejoiced a bit at the fact that it wasn't nearly as hard to read as was expected. **

**NA2: This story is set sometime after Pirates of the Third Reich, but I have no exact time line yet. Just so it is cleared up now though, I live in my own little fantasy world where GSR does not exist, and both Grissom and Sara never left the show.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Because god knows if I did the show would be seeing Lady Heather way more often. It's just not right to keep some one that beautiful hidden away.......**

**

* * *

  
**

I ran my hand through my hair for what felt like the thousandth time. I stood at the brass plated over sized mahogany doors that declared the doors belonged to "The Dominion".

_God damn it Catherine, you can do this. All it is is going to the door and knocking on it. That's it, come on, don't be such a chicken. You can do this. You will do this._

One more hand run through my hair and I did it. I knocked on the door and held my breath, almost hoping she wouldn't be here.

No such luck it would seem.

The doors parted to show a woman in a black leather corset, so tight it looked painted on, and a matching skirt, that was a tad bit less tight. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, making her vibrant red hair pull tight against her head.

I felt my jaw drop and tried to compose myself, even though I had already reached the conclusion that I was not composing myself anytime soon.

"Milady, although I am flattered that you have lost all higher brain function at the mere sight of me, I am sure that you have a much better purposes then staring at me and I would be flattered if you would take the time to enlighten thy self."

_Come on Catherine, think think think! Invitation! That's right, show her the invitation!_

I pulled a folded piece of paper out of my back pocket and handed it to the lady, finally regaining higher brain function and closing my mouth.

"Oh, you are Mistress Heather's special guest. If you would follow me this way." The woman's arm swept out to show the master stair case, which totally earned its name, in my opinion.

I did as requested and followed the unnamed woman up the stairs and through the winding, ever confusing puzzle that is Lady Heather's Domain. The woman walked up to another set of mahogany doors, which had "PRIVATE" engraved on them, and knocked briskly.

Then something I was familiar with came into play. Thee Lady Heather, who just happened to be yelling through the doors ; "No you can't go home with her, yes you can give her another session, yes you charge double."

"Mistress Heather, the guest you told me you were expecting has arrived." The woman says slightly puzzled.

Muffled sounds of some one standing up, and well then tripping over something and a loud "Shit!" come out from behind the doors.

When the doors finally opened I grinned a bit. "You okay?" I ask as Heather readjusts her skirts and tries to fix her hair.

"Oh, hmm, what, yea I'm fine." She answers me, taking my hand. "You can leave now Jazmin."

Jazmin looks a bit startled. "Are you sure you are okay Mistress? It sounded like you-------"

"SHUT UP JAZMIN!" Heather said, stepping on her toes.

"OW! I will be leaving now Ms. Willows, it was a pleasure to meet you." Jazmin said picking up her skirt and leaving me alone, on the third, wait maybe fourth floor, of the Dominion with only Heather.

_Ohmigod, I'm actually scared!_

My hands are shaking at my sides and I just stare at Heather. She is so amazing, she's strong, she's powerful, she's, god, she's hot! She looked like she belonged in the center fold of Playboy, especially when she was in leather. Her current attire; a long black leather skirt with a slit up the side that went almost to her hip, that when she moved you saw just enough of her leg to keep you intrigued but not enough to be slutty, a black leather halter top, a few inches shy of the length it needed to be to cover her whole stomach, and finally her trade mark, thigh high boots with four and a half inch stiletto heels.

"I am glad you came Catherine. I was serious when I said I think you have everything to be a good dominatrix." Heather said grabbing my left hand and running her thumb over the back of it.

I smiled and let myself be pulled into her private quarters, trying desperately to qualm my fears about being in a room with Heather by my self. "You look nervous Catherine."

_Shit! Is it that obvious?_

"I am a little nervous, I guess I don't really know what to expect and I feel extremely unclean just coming from the lab." I admit to her.

Lady Heather grinned a little and pulled me to the Victorian couch on the other side of the room. "You know Catherine, if you're not comfortable being here, I don't what you to be here."

"Oh no, Lady Heather it's nothing like that, I just wish I would have gone home and showered and found something better then an old pair of jeans and a wife beater tank top to wear." I replied hastily. I didn't want her to go back on the invitation.

Heather smiled and pulled me closer to her before wrinkling her nose. "Okay, I will give you that even for my line of work you are a bit foul to the smell."

"Well thanks, your helping my self-esteem oh so very much." I replied, pulling away from her and getting up. I was really regretting coming now.

"Oh Catherine I'm sorry." She said rubbing her head. "I don't want you to go. The invitation is still good. Do you want to use my shower and I'll pick you out some clothes?"

I thought it over, a shower would help relax me and I know she has good fashion sense. What the hell. "Yea, I think that might help."

Lady Heather got up and showed me the bathroom. "Make sure you fold your clothes up, all of them, I am giving you a bra and all. I just don't think anything you are wearing is going to recover from that smell."

"Well thanks." I said pulling my shirt off and folding it. Looking in the mirror I saw Heather was staring at my reflection. _I can have fun with this......._ I turned around quickly and did a quick shimmy "See something you like?"

* * *

**Reviews are always good, they make my muse come out from hiding, and we all know that you want to know what happens next. **


	2. The Invitation cnt

**NA1: Thanks to Steph once again, and omg she actually had work to do to this one!**

**NA2: Sorry about the delay in getting this posted, English teacher stole my flash drive..........**

**NA3: Thanks to the two people who decided it might be helpful to feed my muse, she much appreciates it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Yes, I totally own them, thats why Sara and Grissom left the show and why Lady Heather isn't a main char........But no, the reality is I don't....I know, how sad.**

Heather looked shocked for a moment then put her hand over her chest and smirked. "You caught me. I like what I see very much."

I turned back around and took my jeans off, making sure to make a show out of it. Every so often I glance into the mirror and see Heather standing in the doorway, mouth slightly parted and staring intently at me. When I got down to bra and underwear I turned around and leaned on the sink. "Don't get me wrong Lady Heather, I am sure you're an awesome person but I am not up for the whole bra and panties off in front of you thing yet."

Lady Heather smirked. "That will change before you leave tonight." She said walking out of the door way and closing the door behind her.

_What does she mean that will change before I leave tonight? What have I gotten myself into?!?!?!?!_

I pulled my bra and panties off before turning the hot water on in the shower. Standing under the spray I forgot the last few moments of conversation. I forgot that my clothing smelt like a garbage can. I forgot I was responding to an invitation that had read:

Dear Catherine Willows,

I would be honored if you would accept this invitation to join me at my home, The Dominion on March 5th. The last conversation we had I said you would make an excellent dominatrix, and I wish to give you your own private, completely free, session with myself.

I hope to see you Ms Willows,

Lady Heather Kessler

Everything melted away in the shower. It felt amazing, the warm water running down my back and then more than water was on my back.

"Don't freak out Catherine." Lady Heather whispered in my ear. I was scanning through my brain.

_How did she get in here without me hearing?_

I felt her hands start massaging my shoulders and neck and couldn't help but let a small moan slip out. She was doing amazing things. She found every knot of tissue and massaged it out, making my knees go weak and me lean closer into her.

"Heather, how did you get in here with out me hearing?" I asked, leaning against her, letting the water pour over both of us.

"It's amazing how quiet I can be when I'm not wearing heels." She explained, her hands moving down my sides until they rested on my hips.

"Heather, I barely know you." I protest, trying to move away, and quickly find it difficult to do in a shower.

"So get to know me Catherine." She answers pulling me back, close to her and pressing her chest into my back.

"I don't do the whole sex then figure out who you are thing." I retort.

"I never suggested you did. All I am doing is giving you a massage, which you were enjoying until your brain took over, and trying to help you relax." Lady Heather said before removing her hands and stepping out of the shower. "When you decide that you are okay with that, let me know I will be on my bed." She says before I hear the door close.

_Oh god, what have I done? Now she's mad at me._

I got out of the shower and wiped the mirror off over the sink with a towel, feeling cold tears fall down my face. I looked around and saw Heather had left me a black silk bathrobe on the sink. _I guess she thought a bathrobe was good attire._

I slipped it on and tied the sash loosely around my waist. _I can do this; I am not going to let this keep me from her. I am not going to let myself be held back by the fact that I am freaking out because I woman that I have only had two conversations with some how ended up naked in the shower with me. Oh who the fuck am I kidding, I am going to freak out! _

I stare at myself in the mirror._ How did I end up in this position?_

I take a deep breath and turn, walking out of the door and see Lady Heather laying on her bed, with only a silk night gown on. I walk over quietly, listening to her breathing and realize she is asleep. I sit down on the couch on the other side of the room and curl up, trying to go to sleep myself.

* * *

"Catherine."

"Hmmm, five more minutes." I mutter out, my arm coming to cover my face and rolling back over.

"Catherine Willows, wake up right now! Your cell phone has been going off, so I answered it and small child named Lindsey is screaming in my ear that if you don't talk to her this instant she is going to call child services on you." Heather said bending down and forcing the phone to my ear.

I tried to register everything going on and then I pulled the phone down. "Heather, Lindsey is thirteen now, she is no longer a 'small child'". I say before I put the phone back up to my ear.

"Mom! Do you have any idea what's going through my head? I came home and you weren't here and I called the lab and they said you clocked out six hours ago. SIX HOURS! Do you have any idea what I thought happened to you? Well do you?" She was shrieking in my ear at this point, giving me a headache.

"Well I know what you are going to be thinking if you keep up that tone of voice when I do get home." I answer her.

"And who is this woman who answered your phone? Are you gay? You're gay aren't you? You are trying to ruin my life!" She was practically screaming now, causing the dull throb to become migraine strength.

"You listen right now Lindsey Marie Willows, you have no right to talk to me that way! I am your mother, and you will treat me as so. And you better check your self about who I date, if I remember right when you went to your friend Julia's birthday party you played Seven Minutes in Heaven with her, and apparently you enjoyed it so don't even think you are going to start lecturing me about who I decide to have romantic relationships with young lady. I am hanging up now, tell your aunt that she can either leave you at the house or take you with her, I don't know when I am going to be home." And with that I closed my phone.

I pulled the covers back up on me and gazed at Heather. "So........." _Oh yes, I was so smooth today._

"Sooooo." Heather said mockingly, sitting back on her bed.

"Well this is only slightly awkward. At least I didn't fall asleep in your bed with you." I laugh nervously.

"That would have been a bad thing?" She asked laying back, still looking at me, her head buried in the pillows. Her hair splayed out like a halo, making her pale skin look even more amazing.

"I don't know you Heather, all I know is you gave me a compliment and it made my knees go weak, and then I got your invitation and I was really excited and then....well then we ended up here, discussing how we got here." I stared at her, wishing that she would say something, anything, to make this all make sense.

"So, why don't we get to know each other. You told Lindsey you didn't know when you would be home. Why don't we go out for..." she checked the clock on the wall and a look of surprise hit her face... "a late lunch."

* * *

**My muse is going to not supply me with good things for chapter three if she doesn't get feed reviews........She has been putting up the road block quiet successfully. **


	3. The Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own them......I know it's sad, we would all rather watch this then the "new" people.**

**NA1: Thanks for the 1000****th**** time, to Steph, who takes the time to make sure that this all lows like a wonderful story should.**

**NA2: So I embraced my lipstick butch in this, I got to do makeup and hair and talk about a car! GO ME!**

**NA3: Sorry about the delay on posting, my flash drive got stolen but I made it extra long to make up for it so with out further adieu, I present chapter 3. :D**

* * *

I sat looking at Lady Heather, my mouth wide open.

_Was she asking me out on a date........ Ohmigod! She is!!!_

"You---you----you mean like a da-----date?" I stutter.

Heather smiled and nodded. "Yes, I mean like a da----date." She said, making fun of me, giggling the whole time.

"I have nothing to wear." I throw out quickly, hoping that if I didn't have anything to wear she couldn't make me go on a date with her right now.

_Don't lie to yourself Catherine! You know you want to go on a date with her, even if it is just to lunch to talk a few things over and maybe become friends. You want this more then she does, stop lying. You want her to dress you up in her clothes, so you can smell her while you're sitting across from her during lunch. You have wanted this from day one, when you walked into The Dominion and she asked if the big bad cops that were protecting our city where there for a bit of fun._

"I am sure I can find something for you to wear." She said, getting out of the bed and stretching her long legs and back, letting out an audible sigh of contentment when everything had popped back into its appropriate spots. I watch in perfect contentment as her hips swing as she walks away from me to her expansive closet. "Let's see, we have leather, some more leather, a bit of satin, some silk, oh, and I have a pair of jeans. When did they get in here?" She said going through all her clothes. "Come here, you need to pick something out. I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable."

She was such a liar.

I got up and walked into the closet with her and immediately blushed and turned around. While yes, this was a closet for her clothes it also held all kinds of other….. accessories. Now given, as a CSI I have seen most if not all of this and as a woman I am sure I used maybe an eighth of it, but the whole, each thing had its own special case and so on thing, threw me a bit. Mine just got thrown into my night stand and locked up when I left the house, no need for Lindsey to accidentally open the drawer and get more of an eye full then she needed. But Heather had no such problems. Hers were all displayed quite proudly, like fine pieces of art.

"Oh I'm sorry Catherine," I heard the smile in her voice, "I forgot to warn you that I kept all my sex toys in here as well."

_Yea, sure you did, you just wanted a rise out of me you manipulative bitch!_

I turned around and gave my best, I have no idea what you are talking about I am so not embarrassed, smile. "Oh, it's fine. I just wasn't prepared for a whole……well wall." I answered with a fake smile plastered on my face.

"Catherine, are you lying to me?" Lady Heather asked turning to face me, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"N-Yes." I responded, feeling like a fool, I couldn't even lie to this woman.

"Then what is the truth?"

"Well that is part of it, I guess the other part is I wasn't ready for all the mental images that came with each,.." my hand gestured towards the sex toys.

_And that was the truth. The onslaught of images that came with seeing each toy, each binding, each whip and each ball gag was overwhelming, and extremely arousing, not something I needed before I went to lunch with the lady who was the star of most of those images. _

Heather smiled evilly and licked her lips. "So, I guess seeing as you are blushing eight shades of red right now, I was the star of those said images."

I nod slowly, and am startled when I here her laughing, holding her sides, grinning ear to ear.

"Wonderful!" She says before turning around, facing back to the clothes. She picked up tight leather pants, a red silk halter top and her boots and faced me. "This is what I am wearing, I am going to go do my makeup and hair. You pick out something you like."

And with that she walked away, leaving me in her walk in closet with her sex toys and clothes. If this was the first "date" I wondered what the hell dates two through forever would be.

* * *

I walked out of her walk in closet, fully dressed, and damn if I didn't look good.

I found a purple silk dress that hugged my breasts and then flowed out, cut short in the front and long in the back, it showed of my legs, but didn't make me look cheap. I found matching purple strappy sandals with a four inch heel that elongated my legs.

"I'm done Heather." I call out, not seeing her but assuming she wouldn't leave me and not be in ear shot.

"No you're not! Have you done your hair? Have you done your make-up? NO! You are not done!" She yelled back from the bathroom. I went over and opened the door and saw her spraying her hair with enough hair spray that the fact that it moved at all was a miracle with in itself. She had white lilies tucked into loose ringlets, all piled on top of her head. She turned and looked at me smiling. "I like that dress on you." She said before changing her gaze back to the mirror applying her make up, using the wonderful rule of less is more. "Do you want me to do your hair?" She asked, continuing to put her own make-up on.

I honestly was surprised I heard her question at all. My eyes were glued to her. The silk top was just tight enough to show her cleavage, and loose enough to look comfortable. The pants on the other hand were, well, on the other hand. The black leather pants were practically painted onto her, hugging every curve that was Lady Heather. They ended neatly in the top of her knee-high boots that were the same black leather.

"Sure." I answered, having no idea what I was getting myself into.

* * *

An hour and a half later I was done. Make up and hair and everything else imaginable. Including having my underwear pulled off and being forced into a pair that belonged to Lady Heather, a matching colored thong.

When I finally got to leave the bath room and look at the clock it was four thirty. "Please Heather, food soon!" I protest plopping down on her bed, taking care not to lay back. Lady Heather had spent most of the time in the bathroom playing with my hair until she decided she liked it pulled back into an angel halo, with a lavender jeweled clip holding it in a "pony tail".

"Of course, I just have to leave the log for my girls tonight and we'll leave." She said, smiling.

_Shit! Good going Catherine. You managed to spend all day with Heather, didn't go home at all and you have to go to work at midnight. Good job!_

"Okay, just as long as I get home around eight, I have to spend some time with Lindsey before I go to work at midnight." I explain, feeling stupid.

Lady Heather smiled and motioned for me to follow. Even going through the house twice if someone asked me to show them how to get to Lady Heather's inner sanctum, I couldn't do it. It was way too fucking confusing to even try.

I followed Heather through the labyrinth to the kitchen that was open game for any of the girls and attached to her private garage. Heather had a key pad for the door, and quickly punched in the password and I heard the click of the door unlocking. She led me inside and my mouth dropped.

Sitting in the garage was a Mitsubishi Eclipse Concept E. I walked over and couldn't help but met my hand flow along it like a lover. "This is yours?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered, grabbing the keys off the key hook by the door.

"How much did it set you back?" I inquired, still running my hand along it.

"I got her fully loaded so, about 32k. And if I can get you to rub your hands on me like you are my car I will be a happy woman." She answered walking over and sliding in the passenger seat.

_Well now what the hell did that mean? I just appreciate cars. I love the fact that you can go from zero to sixty in less then five seconds. I love that when you're sitting in a car, you're in total control. _

I opened the door and slid in beside her.

She pulled out, and showed me exactly what the car could do.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, I don't want to ruin it."

"Fine." I answer, turning to look out the window, watching the bright lights that were the beginning of a night in Las Vegas.

* * *

When Heather finally stopped, it was five thirty already. I forgot she lived in the middle of no where compared to the rest of the city of Las Vegas. She stopped in front of Il Mulino New York, a very high class, very expensive, restaurant on The Strip.

"Okay Heather, I know you have money and all but, well I know they say working for law enforcement is amazing money, but I really can't afford to eat here." I say, feeling slightly guilty saying it.

"That's okay, I'm paying." And with that she got out of the car and went into the restaurant, leaving me with no choice but to follow and let her pay for my dinner.

The hostess led us to a table in the back that had a 'Reserved' sign on it. "When did you call to make the appointment?" I inquired.

"This is my table, I normally eat here every Friday. " She explains before sitting down and motioning to me to sit.

I take a seat and look at the expansive menu. "I have no idea what to order, just because it's all expensive and I don't want you to pay that much." I said looking at the menu, caught because everything looked so good, but because I wasn't paying and I wasn't technically dating Heather, I didn't want to order something expensive.

"If you don't order what you want I am going to be madder then if you order something that is expensive." She said, her eye brows arched looking at me like "I dare you to anger me.....I dare you."

I nod and go back to looking at the menu.

We sat there, in silence looking at our menus for a long time before the waiter came over. "What can I get you Heather?"

Heather smiled up at the woman and closed her menu.

"I think I am going to have the Scampi Oreganata and the Pinot Bianco." She said smiling.

"And for you Ms.?" She asked facing me.

I looked at Heather, completely uncomfortable ordering what I wanted. "Catherine, order what you want, it's not a big deal, remember 20k a week, and I get 10k of that." She says looking at me seriously.

I gave in.

"I will take the Cabernet Sauvignon and Tortellini alla Panna." I respond, closing my menu and handing it to the waitress.

"Okay, I'll be back shortly." She said, walking away with both of our menus.

"So, tell me about Lindsey." Heather says, her arms laying on the table, and her focus completely on me.

"What is there to tell? She's thirteen and now suddenly hates me." I say laughing.

Heather nods. "I remember Zoë at that age. She hated me to, but I guess I can understand. I mean, I was running the Dominion and after school the bus dropped her off in front and some of her friends told their parents that she was getting off at The Dominion and they were all forbidden to talk to her, because of my profession."

"Lindsey just hates me for stupid things. Like when she called earlier she lectured me because you answered my phone." I explain sadly.

"Zoë was okay with me being gay after I divorced her father. She just flat out told me that I better not expect her to be gay just because I was." She said laughing. "I miss her so much." She said, her mood changing from light hearted to somber.

"I understand. When Eddie died, Lindsey was in the car, and she called me from the back seat, while it was slowly going into the river. I thought I was going to lose her and I couldn't imagine my life without her. Even now, with her proclaiming she hates my guts all the time, I think if I had lost her I would have killed myself."

Just then the waitress came back, with our food and wine, setting it on the table with the check. When I saw the total my eyes bulged. Ninety-nine seventy five.

"Oh my god Heather, that's so expensive." I said feeling guilty.

"Good God Catherine. It's fine! Normally I pay fifty for just myself to eat." She said putting her visa card on the bill. "Now eat, and don't let it bother you."

I complied, not wanting her to get angry but at the same time feeling guilty. We both finished at the same time, still having half a glass of wine each.

"So tell me more." She said, sipping her wine.

"I can't really think of anything to tell you." I answer, my finger running around the rim of my glass.

"Okay, so I have a question. Would you go on another date with me, and can I call you my girlfriend?" Heather asked, her face slightly red, as if for the first time in her life she wasn't sure of herself.

"Umm, I guess." I answer. My hand stopped moving around my glass and I started chewing my lip.

"Thanks." Heather said, smiling at me. "I do really want to get to know, not just fall in bed with you, even though it seems that way."

I smiled and nodded in understanding. "Well you already know what I do, and I know what you do. So now, I think it's just more of a can we stand to be around each other for the rest of our lives." I say laughing, downing the rest of my wine in one large gulp.

She followed suit and the waitress came back and took her card with the check and returned with the receipt for her to sign so we could leave. With everything taken care of and her card back I followed her back outside. I slid in the car with her and we set back to The Dominion.

* * *

We got back to The Dominion at seven thirty and the place was hopping, pulling in its usual clients.

Heather ran up to her room and got my stuff and came back down, handing them to me. "Keep the dress and heel. I want you to wear them the next time we go out." She said as she walked with me out to my SUV.

"Okay." I said smiling. "And when is that going to be?" I ask.

"I don't know yet, I'll drop you another invitation when I decide."

We got my SUV, which I had unlocked and threw all my clothes into. Then I found myself plastered to my own car, with Heather on top of me, kissing me. When she was done kissing me, leaving me breathless, she turned and waved over her shoulder, and I climbed into my SUV, not sure if I was ready to go home and deal with Lindsey or not.

* * *

**My muse thanks those of you that are grateful enough to review, but she is saddened by the lack of reviews. Moral of this story, reviews are good, leave more of them!**


	4. Questions, Answers, Lies and A Key

**NA1: Thanks to Steph, who took this and fixed all my mistakes, once again, she is amazing!**

**NA2: Sorry about the delay my faithful readers, been a rough two weeks and chapter 4 has always been a hard one for me to write.**

**NA3: The lyrics that are in bold are from the song "Lady Marmalade" by Lil'Kim, and company, I don't own them either. **

**NA4: Thank you El Gringo Loco, you have been the only person to read each chapter and give me your opinion and for that, I am extremely grateful.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I wish I did though, the t.v. Show would be a lot more......well yea. **

* * *

"Where have you been?! I had to cook for my self and do my homework, while you have been what, fucking that lady who answered the phone?" Lindsey screamed at me, throwing the oven mitt at me and staring at me like I was the child, not her.

"Number one, you will not drop the f-bomb at me, young lady. Number two, I gave you the option to go stay with Aunt Nancy because I didn't know when I was coming home before work tonight. Number three, and the most important, what I do with my free time is not your business! If I want to spend time with a friend I can, I don't need your permission! I am an adult, and you need to start treating me like one! Not only am I an adult I am your mother!" I yelled back at her. Fighting with her had become such common practice I didn't even have to think about what I was saying anymore. We had gotten to the point of going for mortal wounds instead of petty scratches.

"I don't want you to be my mother!" She screams and turns around, storming upstairs and slamming her door shut.

I felt the tears roll down my face even though I knew that blow was coming. Lindsey wanted nothing more than for her father to be alive and to live with him. Anything but living with me.

* * *

When I pulled into work at eleven thirty that night me and Lindsey still weren't on speaking terms. I had taken my hair out and changed into yet another pair of jeans and a wife beater tank top, and washed all of the make up off my face. I looked normal but my insides were doing a complicated Irish jig, occasionally making me feel sick and then I would feel fine.

_Snap out of it Catherine. You are not in high school anymore, so what the popular girl talked to you, chill out. _

I walked into the break room, trying my hardest not to give away that I was frustrated with my life in general as of this moment. Nick and Greg were around the t.v. already, playing some sport game, and punching each other. Sara was sitting drinking coffee, reading some forensic journal or another. Warrick was reading the sports highlights in the newspaper, and as normal Grissom was no where to be found. I took my normal seat of the far end of the couch away from Sara and did my normal observing of everyone.

"Have any of you talked to Grissom yet?" I ask. It's fifteen minutes till shift starts and he hasn't shown up to give us our cases.

"No." They all answer at once.

_That was almost like it was rehearsed. _

I wait patiently for another five minutes before getting up and stalking down the halls to his office. I didn't even knock, I just slammed open the door and looked at him. "What, were you not planning to give us cases tonight?" I almost yell.

"I was just finishing up a call Catherine, I'm sorry I'm running late, but tonight is a slow night. I only had one case come in and that was thirty minutes ago so swing got it." He answers me calmly, completely in tune with his inner bug man.

I rolled my eyes and stalked back out of the office. Because it was a slow night that meant I would be stuck doing paper work all night. Or playing some ridiculous game the boys came up with.

I mean don't get me wrong, it's a good thing that we only had one case tonight, that meant the murder rate would be going down, which hey is a wonderful thing, if your profession is not CSI.

I sat down in my office and looked at the two stacks of paper work and almost wanted to cry. I turned around in the chair, opened my lap top and put music on. Music always makes things go faster.

**Come through with the money in the garter bags,**

**Let 'em know we got there cake straight out the gate,**

**We're independent women,**

**some mistake us for whores,**

**saying why spend mine, when I can spend yours,**

**Disagree, well thats you and I'm sorry, **

**but I am going to keep playing these-----**

"Catherine, you were singing, and I felt the need to point out you are very white, dear, don't try to rap." Warrick said standing in my door way.

I turned around and hit the X on my computer for the music.

"Sorry, doing paperwork, always good to have music." I said, leaning back in my chair and watching him. "What's up, you have this look like you have been pondering something for the past, "I glanced at my watch, "two hours."

He walked in and closed my door and sat across from me. "I don't know, you've seemed different today."

_Oh shit, what did you do differently today Catherine, THINK THINK THINK!_

"Ho---How do you mean 'Rick?" I asked, swallowing hard.

"I don't know, you almost seem like you're walking on air. Normally you don't wait that long for Grissom and you didn't seem like anything had happened between you and Lindsey today, normally you are all in a huff about what ever new thing she came up with to be mad at you about." Warrick said wringing his hands.

_Oh God Catherine, how do you get out of this?_

"I guess I'm mellowing out in my old age 'Rick." I reply.

_Smooth, call yourself old!_

"You are not old Cath." He said standing up right as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I yell and the door swings open, Grissom is standing there with an envelope in one hand.

"This came for you about ten minutes ago." He said handing me the envelope.

I looked down and my stomach did a little flip. I recognized the hand writing almost immediately: it was Lady Heather's elegant script. It had my name on the center of the envelope and in the corner was an elegant LH, the two letters twined together so to someone not looking for LH wouldn't see it.

I looked up and the two men were staring at me like "Are you going to fucking open it or just stare at it".

"Can you leave?" I asked, my finger running over the envelope and my bottom lip moving between my teeth.

"Uh, yea, sure Cath." Warrick said his hand rubbing his head while he pushed Grissom out the door and closed it. "What do you think that was?" I heard him say to Grissom.

"Hell if I know." Was his answer.

I opened the envelope and emptied the contents on my desk. I looked at the two things that dropped out, a letter and a single key. I opened the letter and smiled. It was all handwritten.

Catherine,

I decided our next "date" will be in three days. I tossed and turned all night after you left and decided I couldn't not see you much longer. I want you to wear the same dress you wore tonight and try to do your make up the same. Oh and the key, well put your forensics skills to work my dear, you have till you come for your date to figure it out or you don't get your surprise.

Yours truly

Lady Heather

I looked down at my schedule and cursed the fact that I was supposed to work Monday. I quickly put the letter and key back into the envelope and went to hunt down Grissom.

* * *

"What do you mean you need Monday off now?" He yelled.

"I mean I need Monday off." I responded, this time I was going to be the one who played it cool.

"Why?" He asked, his anger disappearing a bit.

"I can't tell you." I answer and pray he takes it for an answer.

"Fine, do what ever." He said falling into his own chair and filling out the paper work. "Go tell Sara she's picking up your shift."

* * *

**Once again if you review I will write more, I promise! I really do! My muse will come back from Ireland and whisper nice things in my ear :)**


	5. Vodka, Tears, and Cats

**NA1: Steph is once again my God! She fixed this up and made it look all pretty for you all.**

**NA2: Sorry it is so short, I am running into the issue of running out of time, I promise to update as often as I can though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I know that's a depressing thought.**

* * *

After hunting Sara down and telling her she was working my shift Monday I went back to my office to finish paperwork, which took the rest of the evening. Every once in a while I would open the letter Heather sent to me and finger the key. It was so smooth, no flaws in it at all and I was clueless as to what it could be to. I quickly compiled a list of things that generally need keys; Locks, chests, cars, houses, hotel rooms, chastity belts, and lockers.

_A locker was out; the key is normally engraved with the number._

_Chastity belt was out; because I was so sure Heather would have one of them, ha ha._

_Hotel Room was out; because most hotels were switching to the digital card, and she gave it to me such short notice for a good amount of time away._

_Car was out; just didn't seem right._

_That left two important things on the list, house, and chests. _

My mind snapped back to the present, I was sitting in my office, my paperwork done, waiting for something, anything to happen. My head went down on my arms, and I sighed. I had at least another hour of sitting in the room, letting my brain turn to mush.

I pulled into my drive way at nine a.m. and saw Lindsey standing in the door frame of the front door. "What are you doing home?" I ask standing by my car.

"It's Saturday mother." She said, looking at me.

I rubbed my eyes and counted to ten in my head. _Don't explode Catherine!_

"I am going to Chris's." She said, picked up her bag from behind and her walked right by me.

I turned around and looked at her. "No you're not!"

Lindsey turned and looked at me. "You can't tell me what to do. You lost that right when you didn't come home until late last night and let me be an adult. So if you want to treat me like an adult, then I am going to act like an adult. I made a decision. I am going to Chris's. End of story."

My mouth dropped open and I couldn't think of a logical response to that. I mean she was right in a way. I treated her like an adult last night. How do you fight with logic? Dirty.

"Lindsey Willows, you are staying home, now turn around and get in the house, and I dare you to argue with me. I am your mother." I said, pointing at the door.

"NO!" She screamed at me at the top of her lungs. Doors opened and people looked out at me and my thirteen year old child.

"In the house Lindsey." I said, calmer.

"NO!" She screamed again and turned away from me and walked away.

I went after her and grabbed her shoulder. "Get in the house."

She pulled away and kept walking. I went after her again, thankful that she still underestimates my strength. I lifted her up and put her over my shoulder, bag and all.

"Put me down!" She screamed, kicked my stomach and pounding on my back.

"Damn it Lindsey." I hissed at her. "Grow up!"

I walked back to the house and kicked the door shut behind me and threw her on the couch.

"Let's get something straight right now, when I say no, it means NO!" I yell at her. "Go to your room Lindsey. Please, I am so tired of this." I say falling into my normal chair tucking my legs under myself and rubbing my head.

"Fuck you." She said getting up with her bag and storming upstairs, slamming the door.

I closed my eyes and let the tears leak out. I was so tired of her "new" attitude and idea that she was old enough to run her own life. I got up and found my bottle of vodka and mixed it with orange juice. I looked at the bottle and sighed. What used to last me a year has disappeared in less then a month. I down the drink and pull myself upstairs and into my room. I closed the curtains and stripped down to my tank top and thong, and threw myself into bed.

* * *

"Mom."

"Mom."

My eyes flutter and I roll over, Lindsey is standing beside my bed. _Why is she waking me up?_

"What is it?" I ask rubbing my eyes.

"Mom......I'm sorry." She says before I feel her move onto the bed with me, crying.

"For what?" I ask. I have no idea what time it is much less why she is upset. I remember us fighting but that has never made her upset before.

"Everything." She says looking up at me.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" I ask looking down at her, my eyes fighting to go back to sleep.

She handed me her cell phone and I looked at the screen;

Lindsey,

I have no idea what is wrong with you but until you grow up and learn what that really means, I can't, and won't be able to love you.

Sorry Chris

"So the whole reason you feel bad is Chris broke up with you." I said handing her back the phone. She looked at me and nodded. "Okay, well Lindsey, you may be sorry for this moment but when Chris gets back together with you, you're going to back to hating me and that ain't worth it to me." I said wishing I could just let go and let this be a minor truce. "When you decide you want to apologize to me because you love ME and respect ME, I will listen." I explain to her before giving her a gentle nudge out of my bed.

"You hate me." She said walking out of my room. I guess in part she was right. At that moment I did harbor a bit of hate.

* * *

That night I went into work an hour early after I dropped Lindsey off at Nancy's. I sat in the locker room starring at my locker door. All the pictures Lindsey had drawn for me were hung up in there, from the ones calling me amazing to the ones claiming I was super woman.

"Catherine."

I looked up. Judy, our secretary, was standing in the door.

"What's up Judy?" I asked closing my locker door and standing up.

"There is a Ms. Kessler at the front desk for you, something about a, quote 'personal clue', unquote, and she said if you were busy she would wait." Judy said a bit puzzled. "I seem to remember Ms. Kessler from a few cases back, didn't she get arrested?"

I nodded and smiled. "She got off on mental instability, her daughter had just been killed and she wasn't happy with the way Gil was handling the case."

Judy shrugged and I followed her out to the front room.

Lady Heather was wearing her one pair of jeans, which fit her like a glove, not unlike her leather ones, over her boots and completed with a Disturbed tour t-shirt, and not one of the knock offs, the true "I was there and bounced along and screamed till my voice gave out" tour t-shirt.

"Well I have to say this is the most normal I have ever seen you, and you like Disturbed?" I said walking over to her and taking a seat beside her.

"Yes I like Disturbed, and yes I do have the ability to not look like a dominatrix every moment of my life.....I just prefer not to." She said leaning in close to me, her head on my shoulder so I could smell her strawberry cream shampoo.

"How did you know I was here?" I inquired, aware that Judy was watching Heather treat me exactly like she said she was going to, like I was her girlfriend.

"Well I was going to stop by your house this morning but as I got out of my car I heard a teenager screaming and then, well I heard you, so I turned right back around. No need to make things any worse." She said taking my hand and holding it snugly. "So I took a shot and figured you would come into work early tonight so that you and Lindsey didn't spend too much time together, seeing as this morning you and her killing each other seemed very likely."

I gripped her hand and smiled. "I have another forty-five minutes before I have to actually be here, do you want to go around the corner and get something to eat?"

She nodded and we got up, walking out hand in hand and to a little Chinese place that the rest of the team avoided like the plague. Something about not wanting to eat cat in their dinner.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


	6. Chop Sticks and Candy Bars

**NA1: Thanks to Steph who made sure every coma was in its place.**

**NA2: Thank you to my two faithful readers!**

**NA3: Sorry if this chapter seems a bit, awkward I guess, I was trying to figure out the best way to get to where I wanted chapter 7 to be and this was all I came up with, sorry.**

**NA4: So on the note about chapter 7, I promise that some issues with Lindsey will be taken care of in the next chapter, and that Catherine's and Lady Heather's relationship is going to take an interesting turn.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, if I did then I wouldn't be sitting here writing this out of the Internet it would be on t.v. Damn it!**

* * *

Heather and I sat down in a booth in the corner while we waited for our sweet and sour chicken on lo mien noodles and egg rolls to be made.

"So what other music do you like? I always pictured you as a sitting in a quiet room listening to, I don't know, Mozart." I say staring at her across the table.

"Dope, Marylin Manson, Three Day's Grace, Slipknot, Emilie Autumn." She said smiling. "I actually can't stand classical music, but I do like Celtic Woman though. And as much as I hate to admit it a little tiny spot in me likes Britney Spears, you have to promise not to tell though. Taylor Swift is pretty good, Dixie Chicks, Carrie Underwood, and Lee Ann Womack has one song I like. "

"You do realize you just went from death metal to folk to pop princess to country in under a minute right?" I said teasing her. Even though I had no room to, I liked everyone she had listed.

Heather nodded. "Yea, I have a wide variety of what I like. I don't even think that's all of it."

I laughed and was happy for the distraction from mine and Lindsey's issues this morning. Heather took my mind off all the things I really didn't want to think about let alone dwell on all night. Dwelling on how amazing she looked in jeans, fuck me boots and a Disturbed t-shirt was a much better idea. Either way I wasn't going to get shit done at work tonight but I was going to at least enjoy this distraction.

Our food was ready and Heather got up and got it for us, and sat back down with two sets of chop sticks.

"Uh, Heather, I don't know how to use chop sticks." I said, blushing a nice bright shade of red that said more about how embarrassed I was over that small fact then I would have liked.

"You said you ate here a lot on the walk over." Heather said a bit confused.

"I do, I just don't use chop sticks. I use normal silverware." I answered looking at the two sticks like they were from a foreign planet.

"They are really easy to use. Here let me show you." Heather said, getting out of her side and sliding in next to me. She took my right hand and placed her chop sticks in it one under my index finger and over my middle, then one under my middle and over my ring finger. "Here now you just use pull them together to get the food." Heather said, her hand lying over top of mine, helping me pick up the first bit of chicken. I failed a few times and finally she took the sticks from me and grabbed it herself, much more successfully and stuck it in my mouth. "If I waited for you to learn we were never going to finish before you had to be back at work." She explained, going back and forth feeding both of us.

I have to admit, I was sitting in a restaurant and Heather was feeding me, and it was extremely hot.

I smiled when we finished the chicken and noodles. "So, Judy said that you had a clue for me, and I bet it has to do with the key." I said leaning on her in the booth.

"Ah yes, I do but you may want to wait till you can write it down, it's a riddle." She said, kissing my head.

"Not that I don't love getting pecks from you Heather, but I am a bit confused as to where our relationship really is." I admitted, pulling a little ways away.

She ran her tongue over her teeth and closed her eyes. "I don't know either Catherine." She admitted to me before pulling the rest of the way away from me.

I nodded, looking at our untouched egg rolls, wishing deeply that I had never said anything about it.

"I'm sorry I said anything." I said, picking up an egg roll and picking at it with my nail.

"No, I am glad you did, really." She said.

"No you're not. If it didn't bother you wouldn't have this serious look on your face like I just dropped a bomb in your lap." I told her, putting the egg roll down. "Look Heather, it's not that I don't want to be in a relationship with you but before today I didn't even know you liked Disturbed, I mean, can we really build on any kind of relationship when I don't even know your favorite bands, and food, and color, although I am guessing its black, or anything like that." I said sadly.

"You're right Catherine, really right." She said looking up at the ceiling.

I fought myself on if I should say something or if I should hug her, or apologize or what.

"I still want you to figure out the key," she said after we sat in silence for five minutes. "But after you do that, we are going to have to work on this," she said motioning between each of us. "I didn't know you liked Chinese food, and by the way black is not my favorite color."

I stared a hole into the other side of the booth. "I'm sorry." I said for the second time in the small conversation.

Heather leaned in and pulled me close. "Don't be sorry Catherine. I'm glad you pointed this out now." She said before getting up, picking up the uneaten food and throwing it out. "Come on, let's get you back to work."

I got up and followed her out until we were on the side walk and her hand found mine and locked to it. We walked back in complete silence, both of us contemplating what was going to happen next now that I dropped the proverbial bomb on our relationship.

We walked through the doors and saw Judy who nodded at us and then discreetly pointed to our conjoined hands. "Gil came in a few minutes ago." She said.

Heather and I dropped each others hand like it burned and continued to walk through the lab like there was no connection between us.

When we got to my office she sat in the chair as I closed the door and sat across from her, smiling slightly. "I remember a mention of a riddle during dinner."

She nodded and grabbed a pen and paper from my desk throwing them at me. "You want to write this down." She said before settling back in her chair. "I unlock the heart of something that has no heart, and within that heart I unlock more. But do not mistake which I do unlock, for there are many and I only fit in one, and then more."

I stared at Heather. "You are evil. That is so obvious yet so completely generalized." I said, putting the paper and pen on my desk.

"You get one more clue, but I won't be delivering that one myself." She said standing up and walking out, leaving me completely speechless.

I looked at the empty door way until my cell phone went off.

"Willows." I answer briskly.

"Where are you Catherine? I stopped by your office earlier but you weren't there." I hear Grissom ask me and I inwardly groan.

"I was, um, getting a quick dinner. I forgot to eat before I came in." I respond, trying to think quickly.

"Oh, I see. Well I am going to come by then, we caught a case at a night club and I am giving it to you and Sara."

Again I groan inwardly. Sara and I didn't exactly get along. We could tolerate each other but we had never been close friends.

"Okay, talk to you soon." I said closing the phone and laying my head down on the desk. If I thought last night doing paper work had sucked, tonight was going to be three times worse.

* * *

Two hours later Sara and I were standing in front of Candy Bar, fuming at Grissom.

"It's like he just assumes we would be familiar with the club because we are dykish." Sara said looking at me.

"Hey speak for yourself, I am a lipstick." I said, forgetting that Sara didn't know I was gay to begin with, she was just referring to the fact that we had more testosterone then most of the men in the city.

"Oh holy shit. Catherine Willows is gay." She chuckled a little. "Soooooo, have you ever been to Candy Bar?" She asked, neither of them had moved into the club yet.

I shook my head. "What about you?" I asked. Everyone assumed Sara was gay, the only guy she had dated had been Hank and, well we all thought that was her trying to blend in.

"Yea, once or twice."

My jaw hit the floor. "So you are gay?" I asked, looking at her.

She nodded and then picked up her kit. "We better get started."

I nodded and followed her into the club, braced for almost anything.

Or so I thought.

The thirty girls that were in the club at the time of the assault were all standing along the one wall while the girl who had been assaulted was being cared for by her girlfriend. I did a quick scan of all the girls and noticed that they were all latched onto someone, whether they were crying or just shook up. I grabbed a chair and stood on it and whistled loudly. "Okay! My name is Catherine Willows and this is Sara Sidle, we are going to need everybody's statements and such, so if we could all do this in an orderly fashion this would go much better!" I got off the chair and saw all the girls look at each other.

One dark haired woman walked up to me and shook my hand. "I am Kilddy." She said smiling and sat down on the chair in front of me. "I was dancing with my girlfriend, Rena, when I heard Sasha scream. I looked over and saw this guy was wailing on her pretty hard until Krissy jumped on his back and pulled him off Sasha. Then he kinda left." She said, her face puzzled at the ending of what happened. "It really doesn't make much sense."

I closed my eyes and rubbed them, got back on the original chair I had stood on and whistled again, making everyone who was having a break down or something of the such go quiet. "I need Rena, Sasha, and Krissy." I got back down and watched a brunette, a redhead, and a, well she had green hair, not sure what to label that as.

Each one introduced themselves, and I sat back down.

* * *

Four hours later Sara and I made it back to the lab. All the girls had the same story and we had a good idea who was the man that assaulted Sasha. His name was Richard McGovern. He had dated Sasha for almost a year until she broke up with him when she met Jenna, and his ego had been crushed.

We were both feeling good that this was going to be an open and shut case and were on top of the world and, felt like giving Grissom hell.

So we both stalked into his office and closed the door and stared at him.

"What, couldn't send one of the boys to the lesbian club? Were you afraid that they would see all of the sexy women hanging off each other and forget why they were there?" I asked, leaning on the door and let Sara take her turn.

"Or did you think that we would be received better? The whole we have vagina's and not penises thing, so we can obviously think with the right head when we deal with women." Sara attacked, and then we opened the door and walked out, laughing. Grissom had been speechless.

"I wonder how long it's going to take him to think up an answer to that." I said as we walked away. It felt nice that we weren't at each others throats and that we had managed to be friendly for a while.

* * *

The last two hours of shift were pretty slow. Sara and I couldn't do much until the lab techs ran the little evidence they had from Sasha so I sat in my office puzzling over the clue Heather had given me.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. The heart of something with no heart had to refer to The Dominion, and that meant it opened a door in Heather's inner sanctum and that behind that door was a chest with a matching lock. I smiled and started turning around in my chair when I heard a knock on the door.

I stopped turning and saw Grissom standing in the doorway.

"Hi Gil." I said, trying to turn my professional attitude back on.

"You know Catherine what you and Sara did earlier was very unprofessional." He said closing the door and sitting down in front of me.

"Can you honestly blame us Gil? The slip you gave us just said assault, and an address, not that it was Vegas's hottest lesbian club. Can you imagine how we felt when we were standing in front of that club going, "well shit", because we knew we had to do our job, but at the same time we were wondering if you just disrespect us that much." I said looking at him, wondering if he ever did truly think about people's feelings.

"So sue me Catherine. Yes I thought you would get the job done better because you two are female and that was a lesbian club, but God damn it Catherine, I do respect you, there was nothing but respect in what I did." He said, for the first time in my memory losing his temper.

"Well, Gil, you are the only one who thinks what you did was respectful." I said before pointing at the door. "When you figure out why, let me know, until then, please get out of my office."

He got up and left and I knew I was being a hard ass but at some point he was going to have to open his eyes and realize that people had feelings.

* * *

That morning when I got home I saw a familiar Eclipse sitting in my drive way and an even more familiar woman sitting on my steps.

* * *

**Chapter 7 is almost done so my muse understands if you choose not to leave a review, but she will like you all the more if you do leave one!**


	7. Heather's Drop In

**NA1: Thanks to Steph who has amazing turn around time, even when most of my writing is highlighted with mistakes I made.**

**NA2: The song is Queer by Garbage. I suggest typing it into youtube and watching the video, very entertaining. OH! And I don't own the song either!**

**NA3: Everyone who has been bugging me about Lindsey's attitude problem, this is your chapter, I wrote it with you in mind.**

**Disclaimer: I still haven't bought the rights to the show, believe me, you would know if I did. And I now present, Chapter 7!**

* * *

I got out of my SUV and was thankful that Lindsey decided to stay with Nancy this morning. Heather stood up when she saw me get out of the car.

"Do you ever sleep?" I ask, trying to push my hair out of my face.

"When the girls are working I sleep." She said, leaning against the railing on my steps.

I shook my head, hit the lock on my keys and turned back to her, surprised to see her in jeans again and another tour t-shirt, this time for Garbage.

"I couldn't do that, all of the strange people in my house." I told her standing beside her for a moment before unlocking the door and ushering her in.

I watched as she looked around and took in my home. From my white couch that was still spotless, to the cherry coffee table, the peach walls, and all the pictures that hung on the walls. Most were of just me and Lindsey when she was smaller. After Heather took in the surroundings her eyes fell on my stereo system and saw her intake of breath.

I took the remote, no idea what was actually in the stereo and hit play.

_**Hey boy, take a look at me  
Let me dirty up your mind  
I'll strip away your hard veneer  
And see what I can find**_

_**The queerest of the queer  
The strangest of the strange  
The coldest of the cool  
The lamest of the lame  
The numbest of the dumb  
I hate to see you here  
You choke behind a smile  
A fake behind the fear  
The queerest of the queer**_

_**This is what he pays me for  
I'll show you how it's done  
You learn to love the pain you feel  
Like father, like son **_

Came blaring out and I couldn't suppress a giggle. "Good day to wear a Garbage tour shirt." I said, letting the rest of the song play while I walked into the kitchen and hit the power on the coffee pot. __

_**The queerest of the queer  
Hide inside your head  
The blindest of the blind  
The deadest of the dead  
You're hungry 'cause you starve  
While holding back the tears  
Choking on your smile  
A fake behind the fear  
The queerest of the queer**_

_**I know what's good for you (You can touch me if you want)  
I know you're dying to (You can touch me if you want)  
I know what's good for you (You can touch me if you want)  
But you can't stop**_

_**The queerest of the queer  
The strangest of the strange  
The coldest of the cool  
The lamest of the lame  
The numbest of the dumb  
I hate to see you here  
You choke behind a smile  
A fake behind the fear**_

_**The queerest of the queer  
The strangest of the strange  
The coldest of the cool  
You're nothing special here  
A fake behind the fear  
The queerest of the queer**_

_**I know what's good for you  
I know you're dying to  
I know what's good for you  
I bet you're dying to**_

_**You can touch me if you want  
You can touch me if you want  
You can touch me  
You can touch me  
But you can't stop. **_

When I walked back in I turned the volume down and saw Heather sitting on the couch, her back straight, like she was nervous. "What's up?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

She looked at me, her hands moving back and forth over her jeans, like she was trying to wipe the sweat off. "I was thinking about what you said at dinner. And every time we get close to each other I realize how very little I do know about you. I had no idea you liked Garbage. I want this to start over. I want us to go on dates to concerts and watch movies together before we even see each other's bed rooms."

I held my breath, not sure what to say. I mean it seemed like a good idea. It seemed almost logical.

"And most of all, if I am going to date you Catherine, I want you and Lindsey to be okay. I don't want to drive a wedge between you two like I did with me and my own daughter." Heather said, small tears creating a trail down her face. "Catherine, I don't want to mess this up."

"So let's start over." The words were out of my mouth before I even thought about saying them. I stood up and motioned for her to do the same thing. I put my hand out and smiled. "My name is Catherine Willows, my taste in music is a bit bizarre. I like romantic comedies and action movies. I am a CSI for the Las Vegas Crime Lab and I have a daughter who drives me crazy."

Heather smiled, breathing deeply and took my hand. "Heather Kessler. My taste in music is also a bit on the wild side. I like action movies, especially ones that involve very pretty women with super powers, and I run my own independent business. My daughter died a short while ago, and I don't think I have any grandchildren."

I smiled and walked back into the kitchen, getting us both a cup of coffee. On my way back in I smiled, seeing her sitting on the couch much more relaxed. "So what is this independent business that you run?" I asked, sitting next to her and handing her a cup of coffee.

Heather took a sip and smiled. "Well, I run this place called The Dominion. It's a bondage house." She said, trying to suppress the laugh. "Okay, I think we can skip over the stuff we are just going to laugh through."

I nodded in agreement, drinking my coffee and leaning back. "So let's get around to that first date movie." I said putting my coffee down. "Underworld sound good?" I asked picking out the dvd and turning my T.V. on while turning the stereo off.

"Sounds fantastic." Heather said, bending down and taking off the boots she was wearing. I walked back over, following suit and toeing my sneakers off and seating into my place by the arm of the couch. Heather leaned in to me and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her protectively. I pulled the blanket off the back of the couch down on us and was all prepared to watch the movie.

"Oh one more thing Cath, just hang onto the key, I promise you will find out what it's for, but if we are going to start all over, it needs to pull a disappearing act for a bit." Heather said, nuzzling her head into the spot between my neck and shoulder.

* * *

"Mom I'm ho----. What the hell!"

I woke up and tried to turn to see what the issue was and then realized what the issue was. Heather was sleeping on top of me. I shook Heather's shoulder and when she didn't wake up I sighed and said. "Heather, get up!" Her eyes fluttered open and looked at me.

"What's going on?" She asked, sitting up and stretching out her muscles.

"Lindsey, this is Heather, Heather, Lindsey. Don't kill each other." I said rubbing my face and staring at my daughter, wondering how much of a fool she was going to make me look like.

I saw Lindsey swallow hard and realized she was trying to 'grow up'.

Chris must have been something special to her, even if I never met him. But then again, with the way we had been fighting, maybe that's why I hadn't met him.

I watched as Lindsey fought a war with herself. I knew she wanted to snap back something rude that would probably hurt me more than Heather but she was fighting it.

When she finally took a step towards me I was pleasantly surprised.

"Hello Ms.----" She said, her hand out, acting like a perfect young lady.

Heather looked at me. Apparently I wasn't the only one who was surprised.

I nodded for her to take her hand and try to have the conversation.

"Kessler." Heather answered, gripping Lindsey's hand and shaking it. "We have to work on your hand shake though, you need to be more aggressive."

My eyes widened. Heather was telling my daughter she wasn't aggressive enough. Oh God, what did I just walk into?

Lindsey smiled a tight smile that clearly said, "I am going to behave but damn it the moment this woman leaves this house you're going to hear it mom".

"When you shake hands that is how someone reads your strength. If I had to rate you on the hand shake you just gave me I would say you are a weak person that would be easy to use." Heather explained, still sitting on the couch.

"I am not weak." Lindsey responded, a little of her anger seeping through.

"I never said you were dear, just giving you a little advice." Heather said smiling.

I watched in disbelief. Heather really was trying to hide most of what she did for a living but some of the things seep through, like the comment about the hand shake. But I think what got me more was that Lindsey was taking her advice and just thinking it through.

Lindsey then turned and looked at me expectantly. "Go to the kitchen sweetie, and I'll be in to make lunch in a bit." I told her and watched her walk out without an argument.

"You know Heather I am going to have to keep you around. She doesn't scream at me around you." I said teasingly.

"That's because my body language screams don't screw with me. Yours on the other hand changes when she's around. You become this meek little person that I don't think you really are." Heather said. "When she's not around you're confident and take control, but the moment she woke us up, your whole demeanor changed."

I blinked a few times and stared at this woman sitting next to me. "You're not joking are you?" I inquired and when she shook her head I sighed. "I can't believe my daughter respects you more than me." I said, putting my head in my hands.

"Cath, you have to make her understand you aren't going to take her shit, that you do have a back bone." Heather said, rubbing my back while I sat there.

"You are staying for lunch." I declared. "I want to have at least one peaceful meal."

I stood up and motioned for her to follow me into the kitchen. She got up and padded in behind me, taking a seat on one of my stools at the bar, right beside Lindsey who was bouncing a soccer ball off the wall and back.

When Heather sat down beside her, she stopped bouncing the ball on the wall and put it under her feet. Heather turned and looked at me and mouthed, "Is she allowed to do that in the house?". I shook my head and went about making lunch.

"So what do you two want for lunch?" I asked standing by the refrigerator.

Lindsey looked up and chewed on her lip. "Spaghetti?" She said, questioning if it was an option.

Before I opened my mouth, Heather had it taken care of. "Why don't we pick something easier? That way we can eat quicker and then you won't have to do dishes after we eat."

I watched in amazement as Lindsey just accepted that, no argument or anything. "Tuna?" She asked this time and Heather nodded.

"Tuna okay with you Catherine?" She asked me and I nodded.

* * *

After we ate lunch Lindsey conned Heather into staying to watch a movie with her. I sat on the couch and watched as Lindsey leaned against Heather while they watched some movie on Disney Channel I didn't get the name of. I hadn't sat down to watch a movie with her in forever and yet here she was leaning on the woman I was dating like she was her best friend.

Heather turned around and looked at me, a questioning look on her face, and I just shook my head.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome!**


	8. Unfamiler Occurances

**NA1: Thanks to Steph again, for her amazing turn around time!**

**NA2: Sorry for all of you who thought the Lindsey thing was resolved, you should have known it wouldn't be that easy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I mean come on, if I did, CSI would be a show on Cinimax :D**

* * *

At seven Heather apologized to Lindsey, explaining that she had to leave to go to work. I stood outside my front door with Heather and hugged her tightly. "Thank you for staying. This was the calmest day I've had at home in a while."

Heather put her head on my shoulder and smiled. "I'm glad I could help with the domestic bliss of the hottest CSI I know."

"You know Heather, when you're not being Miss High Society, dominatrix I like you a lot more. You seem more real." I told her, releasing our hug.

"Never doubt me being Miss High Society, Catherine. I may not have some rich family to take you home to but I was raised in high society." She said, looking at me very seriously.

"Well, this just seems ass backwards, I have the rich family and I was raised on a farm in BFE of Las Vegas." I said, taking her hand in my own and raising it up, kissing the back.

Heather smiled and turned, leaving me standing on the stairs, watching her walk away, dreading going in and talking with my daughter.

I took a deep breath and got ready for the plunge. I opened the door and was greeted to the sight of Lindsey standing in front of me, her arms crossed, and a look that would have killed me if that was a possibility.

"Do you have any idea how lucky you are I didn't have a friend with me?!" Lindsey shouted at me. "Do you even realize how potentially embarrassing that could have been for me? 'Oh yea Crystal, I am sure my mom will be fine with you coming over.' 'Lindsey, who is that other woman?' 'You know I have no idea.' 'Lindsey, is your mom gay?' Did you even think about that?"

I closed my eyes. I wanted Heather back in the house. "No Lindsey, I didn't. My only thought was curling up on the couch with Miss Kessler and watching a movie. I didn't expect to fall asleep, and I expected her to be gone before you got home."

Lindsey just stared at me. "I can't believe you!" She yelled finally.

I swallowed hard and looked at her. "I can't believe you. While Miss Kessler was here you were the perfect young lady. Why are you so nice to everyone but me?" I asked, making my voice stay steady.

She looked at me, in something that was a mix of shock and outrage.

"Answer me Lindsey." I said calmly, refusing to raise my voice.

Lindsey looked at me for a while before turning around, throwing her middle finger at me and muttering, "Fuck you!".

* * *

Four hours later I was sitting outside of my sister's house as I watched Lindsey walk into her house, acting like a perfect angel. I put my head on the steering wheel. It wasn't fair that Heather could demand her respect yet she treated me like crap. I felt tears fall down my face-I was sleep deprived and frustrated with my life. Not a good way to go into work.

When I walked into the lab thirty minutes later I wasn't in any better of a mood. Grissom was standing by my office and I took one look at him and 'Catherine the super bitch' came out to play.

"What ever the hell you have to say I do not want to hear it." I said walking into my office, trying to slam the door on his face. It didn't work. He stopped it with his foot and came into my office anyway.

"Catherine we need to talk." He said sitting across from me.

I took a deep breath. This was not going to be a good conversation.

"Because of your actions last night with Sara and your obvious attitude today I have decided to give you paid leave for a week. Something is obviously bothering you, and until it's resolved, I don't want to see you in my lab. Last time your mind wandered you blew up evidence and almost killed Greg and Sara. This time you are leaving till your home life stops affecting you." Grissom said before getting up. "That means pack all your stuff back up and turn around, you are not working tonight." He left me, sitting in my office, ready to throw something.

So I did.

I picked up my coffee mug and threw it at the door, glad it was a generic one, not a gift I had gotten from someone.

Warrick opened the door a minute later. "Hey." He said, rubbing his neck. "I was going to come in earlier but I heard shattering glass and got a little scared." He said, side stepping the broken mug and coffee.

I hung my head and rubbed my temples. "Grissom suspended me until I get my home life straightened out." I said.

"With pay?" He asked sitting in front of me.

I nodded and looked down at my desk. "I have to leave in a few minutes." I explained, pushing everything back into its neat stacks.

Warrick got up and came behind my desk, giving me a tight squeeze. "Call if you need anything."

I nodded and watched him walk out the door. I pulled all my take home stuff together and grabbed my keys and stalked out of my office only to be stopped by Sara.

"Hey, where you going?" She asked, her hand on my arm.

"Suspension." I bit off and walked away.

* * *

I found myself sitting in front of not my house, but Heather's after I left work. I chewed over whether or not I could actually go knock and ask to see her. We were dating but we weren't. And holy hell was it confusing.

My need to be held and told that everything would eventually be okay won out.

I found myself standing on the steps and knocking on the doors before my mind really grasped it.

"Oh, Miss Willows, it's nice to see you again. Would you like me to take you to my Mistress?" The same girl from the first night I had set foot into The Dominion was standing at the door, spewing out the greeting.

I nodded, and felt the tears drip down my cheeks. The woman reached out and wiped them away gently.

Her mistake.

Heather was walking down the stairs just in time to see Jazmin's intimate gesture towards me.

Heather walked up behind her and grabbed her hair at the nape of her neck and leaned in closely to her. "Do you realize you were just flirting with my girlfriend?" She asked, hissing at the end of the sentence.

Jazmin shook her head as much as possible with her hair in Heather's tight grasp.

"I want to hear your answer." Heather commanded.

"No Lady Heather, I was not aware that Miss Willows was your girlfriend and that I was flirting with her." Jazmin responded almost instantaneously.

"That's better." Heather said, releasing her hair.

Jazmin rubbed the back of her neck and left quickly.

Heather pulled me into a tight hug. "Now, does my girlfriend want to explain why she is crying?" She asked, running her hands up and down my back.

I buried my head in her shoulder and shook. "I just need to be held Heather, please, I can't go home tonight."

Heather gently pulled away and led me upstairs to her room. "Come on sweetie, I can't help if I don't know what's wrong." Heather said, sitting on her bed and pulling me to her.

I sat down on her lap and curled up as close to her as I could get and relayed to her the day's events.

Heather's finger traced along my cheeks, removing my tears. "Oh sweetie, I am so sorry. I guess when it rains for you, it tends to pour."

I nodded sadly, glad someone was okay with hearing all my emotional baggage and was going to hold me while I cried.

"Why don't we get you in a nice hot shower and then you can come crawl into bed and I'll hold you while you sleep. I'll even lock the doors so you can sleep soundly." Heather said, giving me a gentle nudge to get up and go to the bathroom.

I started the shower and found the bathrobe from a few days ago sitting on the sink. I stripped and took a long hot shower, trying to relax.

When I got out, I was no more relaxed than before and when I slipped into the bathrobe and walked out, I saw Heather lying on the bed with a silk nightgown on that was not long enough to keep my brain out of the gutter.

"Feel better?" She asked, propping herself up on her arms.

I shook my head and climbed onto the bed with her, pulling the covers back. Heather took the hint and pulled her own covers back, snuggling close to me, her arm draped over my stomach and our legs tangled together.

"I know this is going to sound stupid..." I began. Heather was stroking my hair, trying to sooth me into sleep.

"Nothing you say can sound stupid." Heather told me, all the while trying to sooth me.

"Well....I feel safe lying in your arms." I explained, turning my head so I could see her face.

Her hands stopped making soothing patterns on my back and she looked like she was going to cry.

"Oh God, Heather, I'm sorry, I don't want to scare you." I said, feeling like an idiot for even confessing it to her.

"I'm not scared Catherine, it's just that, not many people find my embrace safe." She explained, going back to making the soothing patterns. "I think I was just so happy to hear someone felt safe with me, it threw me off guard."

I turned my head back away from her and snuggled my back closer to her, trying to relay how amazing I thought she was in a single action.

"Heather, I think I lov....." I muttered as my brain shut down, forcing me to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

"I don't want to hear it Sarah."

"But it's him!"

"I don't care if it's him or not. The man paid for the session, you walk back to that room and give him his money's worth."

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I looked around and realized I wasn't in my own bed and that the conversation across the room had woken me up. I looked and saw Heather standing by the door, talking in a hushed tone.

"Heather, what's going on?" I asked, pulling the sheets up around me, trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

Heather turned around and smiled at me. "One of the girls doesn't like a client we have and she wants me to give him to another girl. I don't even know who he really is, just that everyone who has had a session with him never wants another." She said, explaining everything to me.

I nodded and sat on the bed while she turned back to the girl she was talking to. After a few minutes she closed the door and came back to the bed, taking off the robe she was wearing.

"Everything settled?" I inquired, running my hand through my hair.

"Yea. I can't ban the man because no one has ever had a valid complaint. It's just that he gives them this creepy feeling." She explained to me, pulling me in close to hold me.

"So are we going back to sleep or did you have something else in mind?" I asked, not even bothering to check the time.

"Well, I was thinking about cooking you breakfast. It's eight already." She told me, kissing my temple.

"Heather, that is the first good night of sleep I have had in a long time." I told her, putting my head on her shoulder.

"Well then I see it my duty to make sure you get better nights of sleep." She said, laughing a bit and letting go of me to get out of the bed. I watched her move around her room and stop at a dresser. She dug through the dresser for a while before throwing a thong, yoga pants, and a built in bra tank top at me. "Get dressed. To get breakfast you have to move around the house." she said, smiling. I gathered the things and walked into the bathroom, doing as requested and changing into the clothing. When I came back out, I stopped dead in my tracks, and my heart rate sky rocketed.


	9. Waffles and Latex

**N****A1: Thanks to Steph, once again! She had less then 12 hour turn around with this, we shal cheer her on.**

**NA2: My complete distaste for Grissom comes out here. Sorry bout that. Although I hate he is not on the show anymore, I still don't do back flips for the man.**

**Disclaimer: Jerry Bruckheimer won't return my calls about purchasing the rights. So as it is, I don't own them!**

* * *

My feet were glued to the floor and I couldn't have closed my eyes if I wanted to.

Heather was standing in the middle of the room, completely and totally naked. My eyes flowed over her, taking in the curves of her shoulders that started the line going down to her breasts. And oh God, her breasts, they were perfect. My eyes flowed down the rest of her body, my lips pulling into a smirk when I saw she chose to shave, versus so many women I had dated who thought hair was attractive.

I felt my pulse speed up and my breathing get shallower, and finally that tell tale warmth settling between my legs.

Unconsciously I crossed my legs, trying to relive some of the pressure building in my nether regions, only to succeed in making it worse.

And at that moment Heather chose to look up, directly at me, a smile playing across her lips. "I know that look and stance anywhere. You made the fatal error of looking at that which you don't know if you can have."

I nodded, smiling slightly and uncrossing my legs. "I remember something about breakfast...." I said, trying to take the focus off the fact that I wanted nothing more then to throw Heather down on the bed and.....

"Catherine, come back to me." Heather said, laughing.

I smiled again, closing the bathroom door. "I think I was saying something about breakfast." I said, walking over to the bed and sitting down on it.

Heather nodded. "Before you drifted into 'things I would like to do to that woman' land, breakfast was mentioned." She walked over, still naked, making my focus drift back to her body, with the perfect curves, and the way her hair fell down her back, just long enough to reach the middle and act almost like a curtain. She bent down and placed a light kiss on my lips, just a bare brush against my own. She straightened back up and grabbed her own clothes from beside me and dressing in front of me. When she was done I couldn't help but find a smile on my face yet again.

"You know, with clothes on you're a little less distracting, not much, but a little."

Heather put her hand out and I grasped it, being pulled up off the bed in the process. "I believe I promised you breakfast." She said, leading me out of the room and through the house.

I followed, keeping my eyes on her back, and ass, until we got to the kitchen. I remember walking through it the first night I was here but seeing it in the morning, with the sunlight pouring through the windows that led out onto a patio, was breath taking.

"Pancakes or waffles?" Heather asked, pulling me closer.

Before I answered I found myself being lifted up and sat on the marble counter top. I giggled a bit, getting comfortable on the counter. "Waffles."

Heather smiled before kneeling down and pulling out a waffle iron. "Good choice." She said, mixing up the homemade batter, and giving me the spoon to lick. After she got the waffles going she retrieved strawberries from the refrigerator and started cutting them up while pulling waffles off onto plates and pouring new ones.

When breakfast was done Heather carried two full plates of waffles with cut strawberries, strawberry syrup, and whipped cream to the table on the patio before coming back in to grab coffee from the maker I hadn't even seen her turn on. She took the cups out, along with cream and sugar and sat them down of the table. I watched her walk back in one more time before I found my self being lifted off the counter and my legs wrapping around her waist.

"I guess it's a good thing you're a strong woman." I said jokingly as she set me down on my chair. She nodded and sat down across the table from me.

I looked around and took in her backyard. Most of it was taken up by a pool that was shimmering in the sunlight of the early morning, but the whole back yard was bordered by rose bushes and small trees.

"It's so beautiful out here." I commented.

Heather grinned and started cutting up her breakfast. "I am glad you like it out here."

I nodded, cutting up my own breakfast. When the first bit reached my lips and I let my mouth soak up all the flavors, a small moan sneaked out. "This is amazing!"

Heather smiled around her own bite of food. "I'm glad you like it."

We finished breakfast in a comfortable silence.

When both of our plates were barren of food Heather leaned back, sipping her coffee. "So, last night, before you drifted into dream land, you told me something."

I franticly searched my brain. _What did I tell her, what what what!_

Heather smiled, realizing I had no idea what she was talking about.

"If I remember, you said, and I quote, "Heather, I think I lov...."." Heather said, putting her coffee cup down.

I blushed, not remembering saying the sentence before I went to sleep last night.

"I admit, I like the sound of that though." Heather said smiling, reaching across the table, holding my hand in hers.

After a few moments of sitting in silence, a little less comfortable then it was before, she got up and took the dishes into the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher.

When she came back out I had just finished my coffee and was looking at her pool longingly.

"Do you want to swim?" She said, standing behind me, her arms wrapped around my neck and her hands dangling down onto my cleavage.

I nodded and took her hands in my own. "Only if you want to though." I answered.

"I love swimming. That's why I had the pool put in to begin with." She said, laughing and pulling me up to follow her through the house.

We were somewhere on the second floor when my heart raced again. And this time not for good reasons.

My world shattered, exploded, had a nuclear bomb dropped on it, the strings stopped vibrating, and everything froze. There was Gil Grissom walking out of the room straight ahead of us, pulling a few remaining pieces of painted on latex off his skin.

And then he looked up, and saw me, hand in hand with Lady Heather.

"Catherine." He said, staring at us.

"Gil." I said, swallowing hard. I felt Heather pull me closer to her, her arms going around me protectively.

Heather's head rested on my shoulder from behind me, and I knew she was trying to intimidate Gil into leaving.

Unfortunately, she underestimated how much Gil doesn't give a shit about what people feel.

"What are you doing here Catherine?" He asked.

"She spent the night with me. What does it matter?" Heather interjected.

"It doesn't." Gil answered. "I just wanted to know. I remember last time we were hear on a case you offered her a job, Lady Heather. I was just making sure she wasn't working two jobs."

I looked at him and couldn't believe him. Apparently Heather couldn't either.

"You're going to pass judgment on her when you're paying to be here? Really Gil. You know I am the last to pass judgment on anyone, considering this is my establishment, but you are passing judgment on Catherine like she is some disgusting piece of filth you deal with everyday. All she did was spend the night with me. Her girlfriend." Heather said, launching into a full out tangent. "And here is the truly funny thing, seeing as I now know who all my girls complain to me about. They don't want you here, the deal with some of the weirdest of weird, and yet you creep them out. Any one who has done a session with you comes to me afterwards, requesting never to do one again!"

Gil just stood there, mouth hanging open. Until his cell phone rang. He opened it quickly.

"Grissom."

A long pause.

"I'll tell her Sara."

He closed the phone and looked at me. "Your daughter just called the lab to tell you that she was going over to Chris's, and that Nancy said it was fine."

I looked at him and nodded. "Thanks."

Heather interlaced her hands with my own, and dared Gil to say anything else about me being here.

He chose well and just walked away.

Heather nudged me forward a bit to the stairs off to the side and led me back to her private rooms.


	10. Vanilla, Strawberry, or Chocolate

**NA1: Me and Steph both apologize for the delay in posting, but because it did take so long, I am treating you will both chapter 10 and 11 in one night! So I expect reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them. I know, it's just not fair.**

* * *

Heather led me back to her bed room, her thumb rubbing circles over my hand. When we got to her bed room she pulled me over to one of the doors I hadn't been through and opened it, guiding me through. I looked around the room, smiling. It was that perfect family room, and I briefly thought that it must have been nice for Heather and Zoë when she was little.

There was a long black couch along the back wall of the room. A sixty inch plasma screen was hung on the opposing wall, taking up most of the wall except for two pictures that hung beside it. I looked at both pictures and smiled, recognizing a younger Heather sitting with a little girl in a bright pink dress on her lap, kissing her cheek. In the other, Heather looked closer to her age now and the little girl from before must have been at least seventeen, standing next to her mother, holding her high school diploma.

I looked around the room some more, my hand still in Heather's. There was a beautiful cherry wood coffee table in front of the couch. Sitting on the coffee table was every psychiatrist-in-training's text books. I looked at the books, splayed every which way, sticky notes coming out at all places.

The walls were painted a wonderful shade of crimson, bringing out the colors in the table and couch, and the carpet was a nice deep dark abysmal black with subtle highlights of a midnight blue.

Heather tugged on my hand gently, pulling me over to the couch. She sat down and then pulled me into her arms, all but forcing me to sit on her lap.

"So, who is this Chris and why is Lindsey going over to their house?" Heather asked, playing with the ends of my hair.

I snuggle into her, completely forgetting about our earlier plans to go swimming. "Well, last night Chris was her ex boyfriend, but I guess they got back together."

Heather laughed, her hand trailing lazily up and down my legs. "Have you met Chris?" She asked, continuing her path up and down my leg.

I shook my head no, shifting so that I wasn't being murdered by Heather's hips.

"How do you know that Chris is boyfriend material then? Chris could very well be girlfriend material." Heather said, laughing at my look of complete and utter bewilderment.

The thought that Chris might be a girl never crossed my mind. Looking at Heather I wanted to slap my self for not getting the signs sooner. Every little fight, and puzzle pieces fell into place.

"Oh my God. I am so dumb." I mutter, sitting up and sliding off of Heather to sit on the couch.

"Hu?" Heather said, one eye brow raised, clearly trying to figure out what I was thinking.

"The blow up about me being gay, the wanting to live with her father, everything. It all makes sense now. It's been staring at me in the face for the past two years and it just never locked into place." I said, rubbing my face.

Heather just continued to look at me like I was from another planet and she had just discovered me in her back yard, holding her dog hostage.

"She's self loathing." I said, hoping that would explain it all to Heather.

Heather looked at me for a few minutes and then busted out laughing, holding her sides. When she finally calmed down enough to breathe she looked at me and smiled. "My lord Catherine, maybe this is your problem, you both leap to conclusions. All I did was suggest that maybe Chris was a girl and you go off on this wild adventure where Lindsey is gay and that the reason you two have been fighting is she doesn't want to be, and is self loathing."

I glare at my girlfriend.

"Oh, don't be like that Catherine, from my seat it's pretty damn funny." She said, pulling me back to her and kissing my forehead.

I pull myself up and place my knees on either side of Heather's hips, straddling her effectively and put my arms over her shoulders, my hands latching onto the back of the couch. I look down and see her eyes are wide, looking up at me in complete and utter shock that I took control of the situation. I lean down and find the spot under her ear and kiss it lightly, letting my teeth graze it gently.

"Cath....this isn't fair." She whines, clearly not used to being the submissive, ever.

I just grin back at her, promising with that one look that this is just the opening act.

I lean back down, capturing her lips with my own, pressing my tongue to her closed lips, begging her for entrance. After a few pushes, her lips open and my tongue darts in, moving around her mouth, tasting every inch of her mouth. When I was done exploring and tasting she battled my tongue with her own, trying to regain dominance in the position. I relented, letting her take control for only a few moments, letting her explore my mouth and taste me, just as I had her. We only separated when that pesky need for breathing became an issue.

We both pulled apart, our breaths going in short, hard gasps. I looked at her and saw that her normally cat green eyes had darkened with arousal to a deep emerald with tiny flames dancing being them.

Heather looked up at me and smiled before asking a question I wasn't ready for. "Do you want our first time to be vanilla, strawberry or chocolate and do you want the couch or the bed?"

I just looked at her, in complete silence. "Well I think I prefer the bed, and I know what vanilla sex is but you get to explain strawberry and chocolate before I make a decision."

Heather's hands run down my sides and I find myself straddling her, with her hands possessively on my hips while she explains the different flavors of sex.

"Well, here's my basic interpretation of the flavors. Vanilla is you, me, a bed, and no nails, biting, etc. Strawberry is like vanilla only nails, biting, etc is welcome and if blood is drawn it is seen as a normal part of the activity. Chocolate on the other hand is on the other end of the scale from both, and that's when we give you a safe word, and a lot of leather is involved." She explains, her thumbs rubbing tiny circles on my hips.

"I think I am going to say bed, and strawberry." I answer her, before finding myself picked up. My legs go around her waist to prevent myself from falling and I look at her as I wiggle my ass into her hold. "You know, this impromptu lifting is really nerve racking."

"You love it, don't lie." Heather says, kicking the door to the family room shut and walking us over to the bed, before lightly tossing me onto it. "You know, I see a problem with this picture." She is standing at the end of the bed, her eyes roaming over me, like a hungry lion ready to attack me at any point.

"What is that?" I squeak out, noticing for the first time, that I am somewhat nervous at the prospect of having sex, no, making love, to Heather for the first time.

"You have too many clothes on." She says before climbing onto the orgy sized bed and straddling me.

"And what is your excuse?" I ask, noticing both of us are still fully clothed.

"I am your top Catherine, if I want to stay clothed the whole time we are in bed I will."

I looked at Heather slightly surprised at the change in her demeanor. "But I don't want you to, I want you to scream my name out as you jump into oblivion." I explain, my hands sitting on her hips now, playing with the hem of her shirt.

Heather looked at me and smiled, bending down and capturing my mouth in yet another mind melting kiss.

And then my phone rang.

Heather pulled back, her eyes obviously begging me to just let it go, but I can't.

I turn to the side and reach for the phone on the night table. I open it with out glancing at the number.

"Willows."

"_Mom."_ I sigh hearing Lindsey's voice. I can't believe my daughter just called and interrupted my impromptu love making with Heather.

"What's wrong?"

"_I was wondering if it would be okay if I went out with Chris and her mom."_

"Where?" I ask.

"_To lunch and then she was going to take us to the movies to see that new movie."_

"Sure, go ahead." At this point I just want to get off the phone.

"_Oh, thank you mom!" She practically screams. _

"You are going to be working off the money I am going to give you to pay her back though." I say before hearing a dead line.

I close the phone and put it back on the night table and look at Heather, who is apparently not into the impromptu love making anymore, but is grinning rather smugly.

"What?" I ask after she just sits there grinning.

"You missed the first line of her request." She answers me, the grin never leaving her face.

"I'm confused and how could you hear her?"

Heather laughs a little. "I have excellent hearing, and she said, and I quote dear, 'Chris and her mom'."

My jaw must have hit the bed.


	11. Strawberry Kisses and Bites

**NA1: Here is part 2 of the update tonight, be kind and review. **

**Disclaimer: I am only playing with them, they are not mine :(**

* * *

Heather was still straddling my hips when I finally picked my jaw up. _My daughter is gay. My gay daughter lectured me about being gay. _

"You okay in your brain there, kitty cat?" Heather asked playfully and I smiled, nodding. I liked the nick name, kitty cat

"I am just, startled I guess. My gay daughter lectured me because I'm dating you." I chuckled a little bit, becoming more and more aware of the fact Heather was still above my hips. "You know, Lindsey said she was going to the movies. That means I have even more time before I have to be home." I inform her, my eye brow wiggling suggestively.

Heather smiled. "I remember telling you yesterday I wanted to take it slow, but God Catherine. This, it just feels so right. I don't know. My brain is fighting saying that it's too much of a rush, but my heart thinks you're its other half, and wants to be as close to you as it can be." She told me, pouring her guts out while sitting on my hips.

I felt small tears of joy fall down my face and smiled at her. "That is the sweetest thing any one has ever said to me Heather."

Heather leaned down, and captured my lips with hers. I sighed into the kiss completely content. When Heather pulled back I looked up at her and made a decision. "Heather, I'm ready to do just about anything with you, if you want to have sex with me, then I'm ready."

Heather looked at me and shook her head. "I don't want to have sex with you Catherine."

My head dropped a bit, and I felt the rejection flow through me.

She lowered herself so her lips were right by my ear and whispered, "I want to make, wild, passionate love to you, and make you scream my name at the top of your lungs."

My blood lit on fire and I looked at Heather, who was leaning close to me, her breasts pushing against my own, her eyes darkened with need.

"God Heather." I whispered.

Heather smiled, sitting back up on my hips before allowing her hands to start at my shoulders and travel all the way down my body, ending at the hem of the tank top she had given me. Her hands slipped under the tight fabric easily, moving them back up my body, bringing the fabric with them. In one swift motion I found myself topless and Heather's mouth attached to my right nipple. My back arched, trying to force more of myself into her mouth, only to be denied completely when Heather pulled back and ran her fingers over the other nipple.

I let my hands glide up her body, raising her own tank top before throwing it off her body and cupping her breasts. Heather's back arched and she pressed her hips into mine, trying desperately to get contact where she needed it most.

When I let go, she quickly moved down, pulling the yoga pants and thong with her. I suddenly found myself, lying on Heather's bed, with nothing on and her sitting between my legs, looking over me, devouring every detail of my body.

Never in my life have I been uncomfortable about my body as a sexual object, but Heather running her eyes over me made me squirm in ways that I hadn't since I was a virgin. My thoughts tangled up into each other, but only one came through clearly: What if I'm not pretty enough for her?

Every insecurity I had ever felt in my life flowed through me as I looked at Heather sitting half naked between my legs. Heather's job was essentially sex, and while at one point it had been my job too, it had been a long time, and I just wasn't sure I was that pretty anymore.

Heather must have noticed that I was nervous because she bent down, placing butterfly kisses on my stomach. "Catherine, you look amazing. You would make Aphrodite insanely jealous."

A tiny nervous laugh slipped out, and Heather looked at me, her head tilting to the side.

"My word, Catherine Willows is nervous."

I nodded, closing my eyes and trying to swallow the lump that had formed in my throat.

Heather sat there for a while before her curiosity got the best of her. "Why is my kitty cat nervous?"

I closed my eyes and felt Heather's hands cup my face, rubbing small circles on my cheek bones. "I'm having old age insecurity. Especially next to you. We're almost the same age but you have sex for a living and, well I used to but I fell into that motherly habit of eating junk food and not swimming laps, and yet you look like Playboy would be calling you up at any moment to ask you to be their center fold."

I felt the absence of Heather's hands and then the bed shifting as she got off the bed. I kept my eyes closed and listened to her search in the drawer beside the bed. After a few minutes of searching I heard Heather utter a soft "Aha!" before crawling back onto the bed.

"Open your eyes kitty cat." Heather said.

I did as was requested and looked at Heather. She was holding something in her hands and I tried to grab it. Heather shook her head before opening what was in her hand and my jaw dropped. There was Heather, lying as the centerfold. Given it was when Heather had been younger but still.

"I'm dating a bunny?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood, and to forget my own insecurities while I sat on the bed, completely naked, looking at a half naked Heather holding a completely naked picture of herself.

Heather nodded. "See sweetie, I used to be a bunny but I'm not that pretty anymore."

Even though the conversation we were having was taking place at a ridiculous time, the fact that Heather called me sweetie made my whole body tingle.

"And this ex-bunny is calling you a MILF." Heather said, grinning ear to ear.

I couldn't help but smile. I pulled the magazine from Heather's hands, throwing it to some random corner of the room. "Hey! That's my collector's edition seeing....." Was all that got out of Heather's mouth before I put one hand in her hair at the nape of her neck and pulled her forward, crushing her lips with my own.

Heather caught on quickly and retook the dominance in the situation, pushing me back, making my hair flow out around my head. She bent down with me, her hands running up and down every part of my body, and stopping occasionally to tease one of my nipples.

My back arched and I tried to force more of my body into contact with her. Heather refused me before moving down my body, placing feather light kisses all the way down my body, and stopping right before she got to my aching center.

"UGH! Heather!" I screamed. My hands were tangled into the bed sheets, and my sanity was barely holding on.

Heather looked up at me, and the glint in her eyes could only be described as deliciously evil. She moved a little further down my body before stopping where her mouth hovered right over my right loin. I watched as she bent down and placed small kisses on my body before I felt teeth graze my loin. My hips bucked and I found myself being held down my Heather's strong arms.

Heather looked up a moment before dipping back down to her original position and this time, biting into my loin, well and hard.

I screamed in a twisted mixture of pain and extreme pleasure. My hips fought Heather's hold, but lost, leaving me bucking against her arm. Heather pulled back from the bite, licking up the blood that had surfaced from her bite marks.

I realized my brain had stopped working when I felt her arm move off my stomach but was still surprised when I felt two of her thin fingers slide into my core, making me buck once again.

"Heeeeeather!" I screamed, my hands flying back, grabbing the head board.

"Oh, does the kitty cat want more?" Heather asked, teasingly.

"Oh God! Yes Heather. MORE!" I screamed, my body taking control of the situation, bucking into Heather's hand in perfect rhythm as she pulled in and out of me.

I felt the familiar build up in my lower stomach as soon as her fingers curled up inside of me.

"HEATHER! Oh God, I'm so close!" I screamed, my hands still holding onto the head board.

Heather took that as she cue and bent down, her mouth going over my clit, and I felt her tongue start slow circles around it before finally tapping it.

I screamed and bucked, my hands coming off the head board as I was washed away in the amount of pleasure Heather had caused.

When I finally came off my high enough to speak coherently I felt Heather's fingers moving slowly before pulling out completely. I watched as Heather bought them up to her own lips and licked them clean.

"Hmmm, my kitty cat is tasty." Heather said smiling and moving back up the bed, somehow still with pants on, and laid beside me. Her arm went protectively over my stomach and her head found its way to my shoulder. "You know if I thought you had enough energy I would be demanding a similar performance on myself, but something tells me you're not going to be moving anytime soon."

I just sighed and took her hand, on my stomach, in my own, and turned and kissed her, tasting myself on her lips.

Heather smiled and then looked at me. "Hold on just a second." She got up and stood my the bed, before pulling her own pants and thong down. She crawled back into the bed, pulled the sheets up over us, and went back to post-sex cuddling.

"Oh, and Catherine, just so you know, and you hear it. I love you too."


	12. Earth Shattering Reflections

**NA1: Thanks to Steph who checked all my words over and made sure they were all used in the correct way. **

**NA2: Thanks to my single reviewer for the last two chapters, you made me smile.**

**NA3: For all of you that were currious about Chris, this is her chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I am only playing with the dolls I will return them to their owners when I am done. AKA: Don't sue me!**

* * *

I heard the faint ringing of my cellphone and tried to crawl into the pillows I was sleeping on. Then I realized I couldn't move anyway, I had a woman sleeping on my chest. Unconsciously my hand came up to stroke her hair and my sleep induced haze started to go away. I had had mind blowing sex with this woman sleeping on me, and while I was drifting off to sleep she had said "I love you, too.". I mean I think she said it. It could have been a figment of my imagination; you know mind blowing sex and being tired can cause that.

My phone stopped ringing for a moment before it started again.

"Ugh, make it stop sweetie." Heather murmured, trying to bury herself in my cleavage.

I angled my head down, kissing Heather's forehead. "For me to make it stop you got to get up." Heather groaned but lifted herself off me.

I reached over and picked up the phone, opening it, and immediately regretting it.

"_Catherine Marie Willows. Where are you?"_

I sighed into the phone, hearing my mother's biting tone assault me through the tiny speaker.

"Mom, I am well over eighteen years old. I don't have to tell you where I am anymore."

Heather looked over at me, an eyebrow raised at the mention of mom. Then she did one of the sweetest things I could ever imagine, she mouthed "Do you need a way out of the call?".

I shook my head, listening to my mother. _"Well, when my granddaughter calls me up and tells me that you aren't home and aren't at work, and that she just went home to an empty house and her friend Chris's mother took her back to their house, I think I have a right. For all I know you were kidnapped." _

"Yes, I was kidnapped mother, and I am currently being held a sexual hostage." I answer her, and watch Heather's hand fly over her mouth, trying to contain her laughter. She apparently wasn't quiet enough.

"_Who is that in the background? Are you at some woman's house, leaving your daughter all by her lonesome? You are aren't you! I know it!" _She yelled into the phone.

Heather looked at me wide eyed and gave up saying out loud. "I'm sorry sweetie."

"Yes mother, I am at my girlfriend's house. And unless you have something pertinent to say I have a date in the shower with her, and my daughter is at her girlfriend's house, so I am pretty competent that she is fine."

The look I got from Heather displayed a multitude of things, but the one that took precedent was a look of utter shock that I would speak to my mother like that.

"_Just because you are gay Catherine does not mean that your daughter is!" _

I closed my phone and turned it off. I refused to listen to my mother lecture me on how if Lindsey was gay it was all my fault and that I'm pushing my lifestyle on her. Up until four days ago Lindsey hadn't truly known I was gay. I'm sure she had her suspicions but never once had I bought a woman home for her to meet.

"So we have a shower date hu?" Heather said, grinning and moving out of the bed.

I nodded and rolled out of the bed and followed her into the bathroom, where she had already started the water. We both stepped into the shower and I remembered her comment earlier about being unfulfilled. I stood behind Heather and stood on my toes, placing kisses on her neck.

Heather smiled and dropped her head back onto my shoulder. "Is this my payment for earlier?"

"Maybe, do you want it to be?" I said, my hand drifting down her body.

"Oh very much so. I love shower sex." Heather said, turning her head so she could kiss the bottom of my jaw.

"You make it sound like you do shower sex a good bit." I say, turning Heather around in my embrace.

She grinned looking at me, before pulling me into another kiss. I backed her up until her back hit the wall, pinning her against it. I kissed her again before moving down her body and placing kisses on both of her breasts. Heather gasped and arched on the wall. I giggled and stood back up, capturing her lips with my own and let my hand travel back down her body, cupping her core.

"God Catherine!" She hissed out, her hips trying to force my fingers in her.

I leaned forward just a bit, close to her ear and whispered, "Eager aren't we?"

Heather nodded and went back to trying to get my hand in her.

I took her earlobe in mouth, sucking on it, and grazing it with my teeth. When Heather gasped again, I couldn't make her wait any longer. I got down on my knees and inserted two fingers into her, slowly moving in and out and placed my mouth over her clit, sucking on it while, trying not to be killed by Heather's hips.

I thought I was doing a pretty good job, but apparently Heather disagreed. Her hand found its way to the back of my head, shoving my face further into her heat, and I had to relearn how to finger her.

"More Catherine! More!" She screamed out, and I happily complied, adding a third finger, and making the come hither motion. Apparently that was enough for her, because the sound that came out of Heather's mouth could only be described as animalistic. I gasped, feeling the muscles in Heather's body grab my fingers with no intention of letting go and hearing her back slam into the wall.

While Heather rode it out I stayed where I was, holding her waist with my free arm, and continuing my movements in her on a much smaller scale. When she came back down I saw her look down at me and I repeated her actions, pulling my fingers out and sucking them clean. "You're quiet tasty too dear." I remarked, standing back up and pulling her close to me.

"That was amazing Catherine." She sighed into my neck. I smiled and we finished our shower, although it was a lot less entertaining.

We walked out of the bathroom in big fluffy towels, and raided Heather's closet and dresser. I watched in amazement as Heather wiggled into skin tight leather pants, while her skin was still damp. Not an easy feat.

"Heather."

"Yea sweetie?" She asked, turning around in her closet, while she put her red lacy bra on.

"Will you come home with me tonight?" I asked, looking down as I pulled on the tank top and jean shorts she had given me.

"You sure?" She asked, pulling her own shirt over her head, and adjusting it so it sat perfectly on her breasts.

I nodded and threw her my phone. "Open it and read my texts."

Heather took a moment, walking back into the main part of the room, reading the first text I had gotten from Lindsey while we were in the shower.

"Did you tell her it was okay for Chris to spend the night?"

I nodded, "On the condition that if her girlfriend got to spend the night, so did mine."

Heather looked at me, her jaw wide open. "What did she say?" She inquired, once she regained her composure.

"Fine. Although I'm sure if text messages could covey emotion it would have been a sulky fine." I told her, sitting down on the bed, impressed that both of us had managed to get dressed and not jump each other. I looked around and found the clock, seeing that it was almost five o'clock already.

Heather laughed and sat next to me, putting her arms around me. "So what time do we need to leave then to get back to your house?"

I sighed and leaned against her. "Like five minutes."

Heather released me and got up, going into her closet again and I sat on the bed, startled. "What are you doing?"

"Packing clothes, because, don't get me wrong, I love you sweetie, but your wardrobe sucks."

I wanted to be a little ticked that she insulted my wardrobe but she had done it in the same sentence as saying she loved me, which had definitely tamed my irritation.

"So I didn't imagine you saying you loved me earlier?" I asked, holding my breath.

"No. Is that why you didn't say anything? You thought you had just imagined it?" Heather asked, standing in the door way of her closet with a large duffel bag.

I nodded and looked away. "I was coming down from one amazing orgasm, so I chalked it up to my brain trying to complete every fantasy I had ever had."

Heather dropped the duffel bag, with a quiet audible thump and walked over to me, before putting her arms around my waist and kissing me deeply. "Catherine Marie Willows, I love you."

I looked at her and smiled. "And I love you Heather."

Heather smiled and let me go and went back to her large bag.

"What do you have in that Heather?"

"Well, four pairs of shoes, three bras, a hand full of underwear, two pairs of pants, six shirts, four skirts, and a few other odds and ends. I still have to get my hair stuff and make up."

I looked at her and blinked a few times. "You are most defiantly the woman in our relationship sweetie."

"Only out side of the bedroom." Heather said over her shoulder, walking into the bathroom to retrieve the other things she deemed important.

I got up and stood in the doorway, watching Heather pull out a vast array of odds and ends that apparently would complete any outfit she chose.

When she was done she stood up and lifted the bag and held it out to me. "Will my wonderful, apparently manly, girlfriend carry my bag for me?" She asked, with big puppy dog eyes.

I sighed and took the bag, putting it over my shoulder and followed her out of the house and to my SUV.

We drove back to my house in almost complete silence, but it was far from uncomfortable. Heather's hand rested lightly on my thigh, not pushing, but a comforting feeling.

When I pulled into my driveway I saw my daughter and the girl I assumed was her girlfriend sitting on the steps. I had to laugh to myself. Like mother like daughter. We seemed to have similar taste in women. Chris was a thin build, with deep red hair, that flowed down her back, even when pulled into a lose pony tail like it was now.

Chris noticed us first and stood up and pulled Lindsey up with her, pointing at the SUV. Heather looked over at me and took my hand in her own. "Are you going to be okay?"

I nodded and smiled at her, before opening the door and getting her bag.

When I turned around Lindsey was looking at me with extreme distaste. That was until Heather got out of the car and walked up behind me, her arms going around me.

Chris either didn't see the hostility or she chose to ignore it and walked up to me and Heather and smiled. "It's very nice to meet you Miss Willows, and I assume Miss Kessler."

I nodded and I felt Heather let go of my waist. "And you must be Chris." Heather said, walking in front of me, stealing my keys and going to the house with the girls while I was left with her massive bag.

I followed them in and put Heather's bag in my room before finding all three girls in the kitchen, deciding what Heather would be cooking for dinner. I watched from the doorway and realized for the first time that this was what I wanted. I wanted to watch the woman I loved cook dinner in my kitchen. I wanted to see her laughing as she denied whatever outrageous request my daughter made. I wanted to share my life with her, for the rest of my life. Even if that did mean I would have to learn that stop wasn't a safe word in bed with her, it just got her off more.

Heather turned and saw me standing in the doorway and smiled before going back to listening to the two girls' requests.

I left them alone in the kitchen and sat down in the living room, turning on the t.v. and checking the movie channels. I must have been sitting in the living room for at least fifteen minutes by myself, looking through the movies we might all like, when Chris came in and sat down close to me.

"I really like your girlfriend. She's really funny, and I think she would be good for Lindsey to have in her life."

I looked at the girl and got the feeling I was looking at a small Heather. "Why do you say that?" I asked, putting the remote down and pulling my legs under myself.

"Don't get me wrong Miss Willows, I love your daughter with my whole heart but, she needs someone in her life that is a bit stronger then you. And before you get upset I am not saying you're not strong, you just aren't strong in the traditional sense of the word." Chris said, looking at her hands in her lap. "Miss Kessler on the other hand, she radiates this, I don't know, I guess dominance, and you know the moment you speak with her that she is not a woman to be played with. If she wants your attention and respect, you better give it."

I listened and realized everything the young woman had said was right. Heather did radiate this command that no one with a partially sane mind would ever try to mess with.

"I understand what you're saying Chris. Don't worry, I'm not mad that you think my girlfriend is more dominate than I am." I said, laughing it off.

Chris smiled before Lindsey walked into the room, sending me a death glare worthy of the criminals I put away every day.

"Apologize." The word left Chris's mouth is such a biting tone I had to check to make sure Heather wasn't sitting beside me.

"I'm sorry mom." Lindsey said half heartedly.

Chris stood up and grabbed Lindsey's arm, quiet forcefully before biting out. "Mean it!"

Lindsey looked up and swallowed. "I'm sorry mom." This time, it did genuinely sound like she meant it.

I looked over Lindsey's head and saw Heather standing in the door way, a glass in her hand, and saw the smirk that graced her face. She looked at me and motioned towards Chris then herself.

"Dinner is ready." She said, drawing the attention off of the situation at hand.

Chris let go of Lindsey and followed her into the kitchen when I heard her command my daughter to set the table while she fixed the dishes for everyone.

Heather walked over and kissed me lightly, letting me taste the drink she had been sipping earlier.

"You made tea?" I asked, marveling at the taste of tea and strawberries mixed together.

Heather nodded handed me the glass. "I like coffee and all but tea has always had a spot in my heart that coffee would never fill."

Heather led me into the kitchen where I saw Lindsey sitting at the table with Chris. The two spots open had a plate full of fried eggs and toast with two cups, filled with the same tea Heather was drinking.

I sat down with Heather and soon found that among the many talents my girlfriend had, she was also ambidextrous. My left hand soon found its way into Heather's right while she used her left to eat. Chris watched Heather hold my hand and smiled. It seemed Chris was happier to see me and Heather together then my own daughter was.


	13. The Birds and the Birds

**Authors Note: Go Steph, 59 minute turn around on this chapter!**

**Authors Note2: Sorry for the delay, this whole job thing, yea it sucks.**

**Authors Note3: Thanks to my faithful readers that REVIEW! I know there are more of you out there that don't review!**

**Disclaimer: I am only playing with the charters that aren't original, so I only have rights to Chris! AKA: PLEASE DON'T SUE!**

* * *

After dinner I found myself wrapped in Heather's arms sitting on the couch, watching the opening of John Tucker Must Die. Heather and I had really wanted to watch Ultraviolet but Lindsey had protested that it was way too scary and that the chick flick they were currently watching would be a much better movie for all of them to watch.

Heather and I were puzzling over what was so scary about Ultraviolet when we heard a dish shatter. We quickly hit the menu on the movie and went into the kitchen.

Heather had made the deal with Lindsey we would watch John Tucker Must Die as long as she did the dishes correctly and put them away. Chris had thought that it was a good deal and when Lindsey had started arguing had grabbed her arm, hissing at her that she should be thankful, and pulled her into the kitchen to do the dishes.

Standing in the door way I was a bit confused by the situation that was presented to me. Chris, big bad Heather in training Chris, was sitting in the corner of the kitchen, her knees pulled up to her chest, tears flowing down her face.

I picked my way across the floor, avoiding the broken dish, kneeled in front of her and removed a few of the tears. "Hey Chris, what's wrong?"

Chris looked up and shook her head and started muttering "Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry."

I looked at Heather who had picked Lindsey up and put her in the living room and was picking her own way through the shattered dish to me and Chris. When Heather got to us she picked Chris up in her arms, cradling her like a small child, and carried her out of the kitchen, into the living room, and laid her on the couch. I followed them and sat on the floor by Heather while she tried to soothe Chris, uttering soft words of safety.

I turned and found my daughter standing in the door way, watching her girlfriend self destruct.

"Come here Linds." I said, opening my arms for her.

She practically ran into my arms before sinking into my lap, crying into my shoulder.

I looked up and saw Heather had pulled Chris into a similar position, rubbing her back. When both girls had stopped crying Heather moved Chris away from her a bit and cleared away the tear stains.

I watched Heather turn into this amazing mother, comforting this girl she barely knew.

"Chris, why did you freak out?" Heather asked, gently, and making sure not to sound pushy to the clearly already frightened girl.

Lindsey pulled out of my arms and pulled Chris into her own, making Heather give up her protective embrace on the girl.

Chris looked at Heather, and I'm pretty sure Heather thought the girl wasn't going to answer her when she opened her mouth. "I---- I'm adopted. M-----My, real parents..." And then she stopped talking again. I watched Heather feel for the girl and things that before had made no sense came to perfect clarity. Chris rode Lindsey so hard about her attitude not because she had a will like Heather's, which she very well may have, but because she honestly thought Lindsey didn't appreciate what she had. Chris had suffered what true abuse was and she watched Lindsey take for granted that while I got mad, I never hit her, and I would never dream of it. When I told Lindsey to do something and she didn't, the worst that happened was no dessert or she didn't get to watch t.v. that night.

I leaned forward and tucked the hair that had fallen in Chris's face behind her ear. "It's okay sweetie, Heather and I will go clean up the plate and the rest of the dishes. You and Lindsey stay in here and watch the movie. Okay?"

Chris nodded, trying to hide in Lindsey's embrace. They got up and settled into the couch and I got up and went into the kitchen.

I picked up the pieces while I listened to the two girls laugh at the movie, even if Chris's laughs were a bit shaky.

Heather walked in a few moments after I picked up all the shattered pieces of plate and went to the sink, cleaning the remaining dishes.

I walked up behind her and put my arms around her waist. "Thanks for being so good with Chris." I said, my head resting on her shoulder.

Heather smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead. "No problem."

I smiled and moved next to her, drying the dishes, and we worked pretty efficiently

"Shit!" Heather hissed, pulling her hand out of the soapy water and I looked over and immediately saw blood oozing out of her finger. I grabbed a paper towel and wrapped it around her finger.

"Okay, two crises in under fifteen minutes, what the hell! Did we piss off some cosmic super evil?" I said, applying pressure to her finger to stop the bleeding and then dipped my hand in the sink, pulling out a jagged piece of plate I had missed.

Heather smiled and leaned forward, kissing me before leaning back and sighing. "My knight in slightly tarnished armor."

I grinned and poked her arm. "My armor is not tarnished."

Heather smiled and took the paper towel off her finger. The bleeding had stopped but she had a rather nasty cut. "I'll live." She said smiling.

I looked at the dishes, glad that we were done with them, and took her hand, pulling her into the living room and stopping dead in my tracks.

There on the couch, was my daughter in her bra and underwear and Chris straddling her legs in the same thing. Heather pulled me close to her, her arms going around my waist to prevent me from doing anything rash.

"Um, girls." Heather said.

They both looked up and grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch, wrapping it around themselves.

I was glad Heather was there. She could keep her cool way better then I could. "What do you think you were doing?" She asked and I had to keep myself from laughing. Everyone in that living room knew what they "thought" they were doing. They were going to have sex, in my living room, while I was in the kitchen.

Both girls had the common sense to turn red.

"That's what I thought. Go get dressed, or changed, or whatever, then you are coming back down here and we are going to have a little talk." Heather said, clearly indicating that there was no room to argue. They were going to have the group sex talk whether they liked it or not. Not only were they going to have it, but they were going to have it with a complete stranger, almost, and me, the mother.

I watched as both girls sulked upstairs, clearly not happy about the impending doom of a conversation.

I pulled out of Heather's arms and sat on the couch, running my hand through my hair. "I haven't even had the talk with Lindsey yet, and here she is trying to jump her girlfriend's bones on MY couch."

Heather came and sat beside me, rubbing my back. "Sweetie, birds and bees don't really apply to girl on girl, ya know. You have more of a birds and birds situation." Heather said, trying to lighten the mood.

I turned and smiled sarcastically at her.

She put her hands up in defense. "Hey, don't get mad at me, I was trying to make you less stressed out!"

I sighed and put my head in my hands. "I know Heather, I'm just so, ugh!"

I felt her hand rest on my back rubbing small circles. "Sweetie, take a look at your situation right now, ugh is a perfectly acceptable feeling."

I laughed and leaned into her, extremely grateful for her presence, even if she was going to make me have a very hard talk with my daughter.

At that moment both girls came back down stairs, dressed in boxers and t-shirts, their hair pulled back and they sat on the floor, Chris putting her arms around Lindsey.

I leaned on Heather listening to her give them a very stern lecture on how waiting is a key part of a relationship and that they probably weren't ready for all the extra emotional stress that came with the sex.

And that's about all I got before I drifted to sleep.

* * *

I felt the slight nudging at my arm first, then I heard the hazy whispers of my name and then finally I felt a pair of very soft lips smash onto mine, making sure I got the message that if I woke up good things were in my future.

I stretched out and heard things in my body pop and crack that reminded me I was getting older. When I opened my eyes I saw a very refreshed Heather sitting beside me, on my bed.

"Uhmmm, good morning sweetie." She said smiling down, and gracing me with another kiss.

I smiled back at her and nodded. "Good morning indeed." Then I remembered that I had not fallen asleep in bed or unclothed and tilted my head on my pillow. "Did you carry me up here and undress me?" I asked.

She nodded her answer and I took her hand and kissed it. "Thanks."

She smiled and sat beside me for a while. Then she sighed, and my heart dropped into my stomach. Sighs before the conversation started is never a good sign.

"Look, I don't know how to tell you this…." I listened to her start then trail off.

I sat up and pulled the bed sheets around me, bracing myself for the impending doom.

"I know you feel asleep while I was talking to the girls last night."

I nodded in agreement.

"Well after I brought you upstairs and tucked you in, I went to their room to check on them, and well…." And I listened as she trailed off again.

Then all of the little synapses fired, or connected or what ever it is that they do, and I almost cried, or screamed. Heather had walked in on my little girl…..OHMIGOD!


	14. Adding one more, and making it whole

**Authors notes:**

**Thanks to everyone who helped/read/reviewed this story. I know a lot of you would like this to be much longer but I have started a Law and Order SVU fic that has been chewing its way out of my brain for the past month as well. While I started this with every intention of it being long, it just stopped flowing so I figured it would be better to stop now instead of dragging out something that I just wasn't feeling anymore. **

**Disclaimer: Refer to any other chapter, I can't come up with something creative atm.**

* * *

Heather pulled me into her arms, trying to comfort me through the news that my daughter was no longer a virgin.

"Cath, I don't know if this will make you feel any better but she didn't lose her virginity last night."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well okay, I don't think she did last night. I mean unless she watches porn and you don't know about it then yea, that was not her first time in bed with Chris." Heather explained, holding on to me.

I pushed her off of me and stood up. "That's not even funny Heather!" I screamed before walking out of my own bed room, slamming the door. Once I was outside of the bed room and Heather wasn't hanging on me anymore I found my back on the wall and I slid down it and cried.

I heard the door open and when I looked up, Heather was crouching in front of me, waiting for me to be ready to talk to her.

"My little girl...." I started, before falling forward into Heather's arms, crying.

Heather nodded and pulled me into her arms.

When Lindsey and Chris walked out of her room a while later both Heather and I were still sitting in the hall way. I had gratefully stopped crying, although I was still upset about the fact that my little girl was not my pure little angel anymore.

The rest of the day was a struggle for me not to cry but we made it through the day with Heather being my rock.

**Two Months Later**

I have no idea how I survived getting to the point I'm at now.

A month ago Chris moved into my house. Her foster parents couldn't deal with her wanting to be with Lindsey as much as she wanted to be, and I figured it wasn't worth it for her to be moved half way across the state and tear my daughter's heart out. So I let her move in with us, on the condition that if I ever walked in on them, she was gone.

And today I'm moving all three of us into Heather's house. Last week she asked me to live with her. She passed all her finals for her psychology major two weeks ago, closed down "The Dominion" and is working on setting up her own practice. She wants to be a sex therapist, who would have guessed that one.

Moving sucked but I was glad I was moving in with her.

And I almost forgot the most exciting news. She won custody of her granddaughter. Her name is Elisa, and she is the most adorable child I have ever seen. She's almost two years old now, and Lindsey and Chris have fallen in love with her, and are already talking about one day having their own family.

When all of our stuff made it into Heather's house I stood in our bed room, in her arms and smiled. Elisa was in her crib by the bed, sleeping away, and everything had finally worked out semi right.

Lindsey still had issues with obeying me and listening to me, although if Heather asks her to jump, she always asks how high. Chris is working quiet adamantly at fixing that problem though.

Heather tightened her grip on me and kissed my cheek. "I'm glad you said yes."

I nodded and put my head on her shoulder behind me.

Things were starting to right themselves in my world for once in a very long time. I have three wonderful little girls now, and the best girlfriend a woman could ask for.

And just when I didn't think Heather could pull out any more surprises, she floored me, like she does every time a thought occurs to her.

"Marry me?"


End file.
